The Fate of Two Worlds
by Shadow-Labrys
Summary: This is the story of twins being suddenly transferred to a new school, but they don't know that something major will happen during the school year, especially for one red-eyed girl. (Side pairing: Minato x Mitsuru) Rating may change.
1. CH 1: The New Beginning

It was a nice cool night in Iwatodai as the train stopped at the scheduled time. As the train stopped and opened its doors and the people who took the train slowly walked out. Two teenagers in school uniforms walked out with one of them holding a map.

"So, that was a very long train ride." The teen with the blue hair placed the map in his pocket.

The girl with the auburn hair nodded as they started the walk off. Once the clock reached midnight, everything turned off and nothing was active, but the two teens didn't even react.

They both arrive at the dorm they're assigned to and they open the dorm with everything still normal for some reason. The girl with red eyes closes the door as the other one placed the bags on the floor. They stopped what they were doing when they heard a voice coming from the counter.

They both look at the kid sitting behind the counter. "Welcome, I have been waiting for you."

He appeared between the two teens as he looked at both of them. "If you want to proceed, please sign your name here."

A contract flipped opened as he pointed at the counter. The girl walked towards it first and signed her name. "Minako Arisato"

The girl backed away from it, so the other one can sign his name. He guy slowly walked towards contract to sign his name also. "Minato Arisato"

He picks up the contract and hands it to the kid. He places the contract on his chest and closes his eyes. "No can escape fate, it delivers us all to the same fate." He lifted up the contract and it disappeared as he stared at them. "You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." He lifted up his arm towards the two as the darkness looks like is dissolving him. "And so it begins."

They looked at each other and they both turn their head when they heard a female voice. They see a girl standing close by with her hand near her right leg. Both of them notice a gun holster on her leg, they both don't even flinch when she tried to grab it. All three of them suddenly hear another female voice behind the brown haired girl. The brown haired girl stops from pulling out the gun and turned towards the voice. "Mitsuru-senpai!"

The lights turn on and the only thing they can hear is the music coming from Minato headphones. The girl with red hair walked to them and stopped next to the brunette. "I didn't think you two would arrive so late."

Minato looked at them before shrugging what just happened. "There was some terrible accident, so our train was delayed."

"Okay, well, my name is Mitsuru Kirijo. This is Yukari Takeba." She raised her arm towards the other girl.

"I'm Minato Arisato."

"My name's Minako Arisato."

"Okay, your rooms are on the second and third floor. Your things should already be there." Mitsuru smiled as she looked at Yukari. "Yukari, could you show them the way?"

Yukari nodded as looked at them before she walked off and turn towards them and waved for them to follow.

They ended up at the end of the hallway of the 2nd floor, Yukari turned towards Minato and lift her arm up with a key in her hand. Minato grabbed the key and looked at it for a second. "Okay, here's your room and that's your key. Make sure you don't lose it or you're never going to hear the end of it."

Minato nodded. "Good night, Minako," Minato smiled at her.

Minako smiled back. "Good night, Minato, see you tomorrow."

Yukari and Minako walked away and too Minako's room, Yukari looked at Minako for second before Minako noticed. "What?"

"So, you look pretty close with Minato, are you cousins or something?"

"He and I are twins."

"Oh, how's it like to have a brother?"

"It's good to have someone to watch you back. Someone you can always trust."

Yukari nodded as they reached Minako's room she handed her the key. "Here you go, if you have any questions let me or Mitsuru-senpai."

Minako nodded and she unlocked the door, Minako heard Yukari say something. "Hey, did anything seem weird on your way here."

"Uhm... no, nothing seemed weird. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, okay. It's nothing, good night."

* * *

_**Gekkoukan High**_

Minako, Minato, and Yukari walked past the gate of Gekkoukan and Yukari turns to them. "Well, this is Gekkoukan High, hope you like!" Yukari started to smile.

All three of them entered and Yukari again turns towards them after explaining everything they need to know. "Okay, that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions?"

"I don't think so... What class are you in?" Minako asked

"Hmm, I don't know I didn't check yet," Yukari answered

"...Where do we go now?" Minato walked by them to look around.

"Oh, yeah! You should go see your homeroom teacher first." Yukari point towards one of the hallways. "The faculty office is that way. Okay, I got to go."

Minato and Minako walked to the faculty, Minato opened the door for Minako and they both walk in. They both looked around for any teacher, but the only teacher that's here is the one that looks really busy. They both look at each other and the teacher finally noticed them. "Oh! Are you the new students?"

"Okay, let's see... Minato and Minako Arisato, right?" They both nodded.

"Let's see... eleventh grade, you're in class 2-F. That's my class." They smiling hoping they would be in the same class.

"Okay, come on we got to go."

* * *

Minato grabbing his stuff to put away, suddenly he heard a voice behind him. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Junpei Iori, I transferred here when I was in eighth grade." Junpei placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Personal space."

"I know how lonely it get's here." Junpei completely ignored him.

"Hey, Minato. Do you want to do anything before we go back?" Minako walks up to him.

"Um... No, I can't think of anything."

Minato said goodbye to Junpei before he walked off with Minako. They sat down on a bench wait for the train. "So, how's your first day of school go for you?"

"It went really well. How about you?" Minato said.

"It well for me too." The train arrived after ten minutes of waiting and left to the dorm.

* * *

_**Iwatodai Dorm**_

The twins arrived at the dorm and they both noticed Yukari and some guy in a suit sitting one of the couches in the lounge area. Yukari looked at the door after the hearing it open. "Oh, there they are." Yukari waved them over.

"Welcome, It's nice to meet you. I'm Shuji Ikutsuki." The twins sat down on the couch opposite to them. "I'm here to see how the new students are doing and to answer any questions."

"I got a question, who else lives here?" Minako asked a little excited to meet new people.

"Well, there are currently other students. Yukari, Mitsuru, and a senior name Akihiko Sanada."

"Oh, Okay, that's all the questions I got," Minako said.

"Oh, Okay. Then I bid you a farewell, I actually have some other business here. You should go to bed after such a long day." They nodded and left to their rooms, when they made it to the 2nd floor they said goodnight to each other.

Minako woke up from her slumber and got to get ready for the day ahead. Minako walked down the stairs and she looked at the end of the hallway, she notices that Minato and Yukari are walking towards her. Yukari looks at Minako and smiles at her. "Hey, Minako, I was just about to go get you." Minako nods as she walks with them out of the dorm. "Mitsuru-senpai asked to walk with you to school."

* * *

Mitsuru and Yukari sitting by a large surveillance device and monitoring both Minato and Minako condition. Ikutsuki walked up to them wondering if their new guests are okay. "So, how's are new guests doing?" Ikutsuki asked.

"They have fallen asleep not too long ago," Mitsuru said.

"I don't feel right doing something like this," Yukari said as she started to feel a little guilty.

"Yukari, I heard they're in the same grade. Won't it feel more comfortable having someone in the same grade as you?"

"I guess so."

Suddenly a loud sound is heard from the surveillance device and Mitsuru pressed a couple of buttons. "Akihiko, is that you?"

"You guys won't believe this! But this thing is huge!"

"What!? Where are you, Akihiko?!" Mitsuru said, worried for her friend's well-being.

"I'm coming to dorm right now!" Akihiko answered.

"What?! You bring it here!" Yukari said, completely surprised from Akihiko's actions.

Everyone quickly ran down to the lobby as they arrived Akihiko arrived also. He slammed the door while holding his arm. "Akihiko!"

"Senpai!"

Yukari checked to see how bad his injuries are. "Akihiko, where's the enemy?" Mitsuru said

Suddenly the building started shaking, Mitsuru looked at the window and noticed a bunch of shadows climbing the building. "Okay, there's a lot of Shadows here, Akihiko and I are going to go fight. You go wake up them and get them to safety!"

Yukari nodded and ran off to the others, she left for Minato's room first since it's the closest. She turned the corner and noticed Minako walking down the stairs. "Minako! Good thing you're up, come on! We got to go get your brother!" Minako walked down the hallway while Yukari ran down already there.

Yukari banged on the door and yelling his name to try and get his attention. "I'm sorry, but I'm coming in!" Yukari barged in and Minato was wondering why she's here. "Huh...? What's going on?" Minato noticed her sister walk behind Yukari.

"There's no time to explain! Come on, we got to go now!" Yukari grabbed Minato's arm and dragged him, she also grabbed Minako's arm. They made to the second-floor stairs when they heard something downstairs break. "What's that?! Never mind, I forgot to give you this, here you go!" Yukari handed them weapons to defend themselves.

* * *

Minato, Minako, and Yukari ran through the door and she slammed the door behind her and quickly locks it hoping they won't be able to get through. "Okay, I think we're safe." Yukari's eyes widen when she hears something from behind her.

A couple of arms appear along with a mask being held by one of the arms. It looks around before it pulls out a few of blades and it starts walking towards them. Yukari pulled out the gun from before and points it to her head. Both of them barely hear what Yukari was saying. "I can do it."

The Shadow smacked Yukari and sent her flying across the roof. It stands there for a while before it starts walking to Yukari. They both watch completely shocked and they both wanted to help, but they knew they couldn't do anything. Minato looked down and stared at the gun suddenly they both hear a voice in their heads. "Go on."

Minato slowly grabbed the gun and looked at it before placed it on the side of his head. Minato slowly brought his breathing back to normal, he smiled and started to whisper. "...Persona."

His eyes start to glow a bright blue and he fires the gun, suddenly a bright light appears as something begins to form. Minako hears something start to talk as the being forms, it fully takes form and it says its name is Orpheus.

Orpheus swings its harp as it tries to attack, the Shadow quickly recovers and runs around to try and dodge the fire hitting it. The Shadow sends its arm at Orpheus send him flying it hit the ground. Minako just watches as Minato kneels on the ground as he holds his head in pain. Minako's head suddenly started to throbbing pain and she gripped her head. Her eyes also start glowing a bright blue. "Orpheus!" She called also as the same blue light appears as the same Orpheus appears but it's female instead.

The Shadow was just about to stab Minato, but Minako's Persona kicks it away and sends fire at it. Minato summons his Persona again and Orpheus comes also sends fire at it. Minato suddenly yells in pain as his Persona starts to change from its original form.

The changed form of Orpheus roars and pulls out a sword. The Shadow sends its arms at it, but it dodges and cuts its arms off. It flies towards the Shadow and starts to rip it apart. When it finishes off the Shadow, it roars again and suddenly changes back to its original form.

Both Minato and Minako fall down from exhaustion and Yukari gets up from the ground. She stands there for a few seconds to process what just happened. Yukari slowly starts walking, but then runs up to Minako and worrying for her safety. Once Yukari got to Minako, the other arrived wondering how everyone is.


	2. CH 2: The Start of a Journey

**Minako slowly woke up in a strange white room, she looked around before the sudden realization and quickly gets and looks around in panic manner. "Where's Minato?! Where is he?!" She felt something touch her chest and she looked at Yukari who's slowly pushing her back down into the bed.**

"Don't worry Minako, he's in the other room," Yukari said in a calming voice.

Minako slowly lays back down and she looks at Yukari for a while. "So, what exactly happened?"

"Oh yeah, so what do you exactly want to know?"

"Uh... what are those things?"

"Those things are called Shadows, they're our enemies."

"What about the thing that appeared out of nowhere?"

"That's called a Persona, the only thing that can combat the Shadows."

"Also, what happened after that? All I remember is standing there and then there was darkness."

"You passed out after everything and I was so worried, so we brought you and Minato to the hospital. The doctor said there's nothing wrong with you, it's just you seemed exhausted. Everything is my fault, I was supposed to protect you both, but it ended up the other way around."

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault."

"Thanks for saying that, it helped."

"No problem," Minako smiled sweetly at Yukari and a faint blush slowly started to appear on her face.

"I-I got to go to school, see you next time." Yukari waved as she closed the door and Minako looked at the ceiling before she slowly closed her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed Minato smiling at her, Minako quickly sat up after seeing her brother.

"Minato! Are you okay?"

"Calm down, Minako, I'm alright."

"Uh... Did anyone tell you what happened?"

"Yeah, they told me everything that happened. Did they tell you that we were out for a week?"

"What!? I haven't been told that!"

"Well, that's what they told me."

"Damn... well, let's get out of here now."

* * *

**_**Iwatodai Dorm**_**

Minako and Minato open the door to notice Yukari sitting on one of the couches in the lobby. She turned her head once she heard someone open the door and she got up noticing who it is. "There you two are! Come on, the chairmen wants to see you."

They arrive at the 4th floor and they open the door to see some familiar faces and one that's not so familiar. Minato sits on one of the seats as Minako takes the seat that's between Minato and the unfamiliar person.

"So now that everyone's here, let's begin." The Chairmen clears his throat and he looks at both of them before he began. "So, what do you know? I've been told that someone talked to you about this."

"Well, we've been told about those... things"

"Ah, yes, the Shadows, and what about those things you summoned to fight them?"

Minako started thinking. "Oh, Uh... P-Per... Persona? Yeah! Persona."

"Okay, you know at least some things. Okay, what if I told you that a day consists of more than 24 hours, would you believe me?"

"Yes." Both of them said in unison.

"Yes?" Ikutsuki said surprised at the answer he got.

"Yes, we don't know when it began." Minako looked serious.

"But it happened for as long as we can remember." Minato cut in.

"Hmm, interesting... That time period is known as the Dark Hour, normal people don't realize it because they're inside their coffins. Long story short, we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad or SEES for short." Ikutsuki looked at Mitsuru as she walked back with two briefcases. She placed them on the table in front of the twins and she opened one of them.

"In short, we would like it if both of you to joined."

Minato looked inside the briefcase and noticed the same gun like thing in the case, also had an armband and he looked at Ikutsuki.

"We prepared an evoker for you, it will help you summon your persona. We also prepared you one too, but we noticed a special case for you and it looks like you can summon yours without the need of an evoker, but it seems quite painful, so the evoker will help you out when you need it."

Minako and Minato looked at each before they looked at the briefcases and then they looked at Ikutsuki. "We'll do it." They both said in unison.

"I thought you were going to say no, welcome to the team!" Yukari said with a relieved expression.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce him, this is Akihiko Sanada."

"...!?" Both Minato and Minako started to hear some mysterious voice in their head.

A mysterious card appears out of nowhere. _"Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a persona of the Fool arcana..."_

Minato and Minako look around wondering if anyone else heard anything and they looked at each other.

* * *

**_**Iwatodai Dorms**_**

"I still can't believe Junpei going to be a part of this." Yukari crossed her arms and leans against the coach.

"Okay, now everyone's here. I want your undivided attention. For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had. That recently jumped to six. I'd like to start the exploration of Tartarus." Ikutsuki said.

"Uh, What's this Tartarus?" Junpei asked.

"You haven't seen it, Junpei?" Yukari said.

"Hm...?" Junpei looked at Yukari confused.

"That's no surprise since it only appears during the Dark Hour," Ikutsuki said.

"Just like the Shadows... interesting, huh? And it's the perfect place for us to train. You can think of it as a shadow nest."

"Whoa."

"Since we're dealing with Shadows, Tartarus isn't something we can't avoid," Ikutsuki said.

Junpei suddenly stands up with excitement. "Don't worry I've got your back."

* * *

**_**Gekkoukan High**_**

Everyone stood outside the front gate of Gekkoukan and Akihiko stares at his phone's clock, the phone goes out as it reached midnight and they all suddenly hear the sound of metal screeching. They look towards the school and they were completely shocked that the school structure is changing into a misshaped tower.

"Whoa... What happened to our school?!" Junpei said while being the one who's the most surprised.

"No worries, once the Dark Hours passes, everything returns to normal." Akihiko tried to calm him down.

Everyone started walking towards the entrance to Tartarus and they look around the lobby of the building. They all stare at the stairs that lead to the next floor. "Whoa... It's just as cool on the inside." Junpei said as he was amazed by how everything looks.

"But, it sure is creepy..." Yukari cautiously looked around.

"Okay first, we'll have you four get a feel for this place. Why don't you go have a look around?"

"What!? By ourselves!?" Yukari said surprised they would let them go out there when they barely know what to do.

"We're not asking you go very far. Also don't worry, you got the twins to help you." Mitsuru said.

"We're going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions." Akihiko decided.

"For real? One of us? Oh! Me me me! Pick me!" Junpei said while he was practicality jumping around.

Akihiko looked at everyone before he stops at Minako and he pointed at her. "You're in charge."

"What!? Me?" Minako looking a little surprised and she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder and she looked to see who it was. She noticed it was her brother is smiling at her. "Good luck."

Minako also smiled. "Thanks, I'll try my best."

"Wha...? B-But she's a girl!"

"Well, she HAS fought them before."

"Seriously!" Junpei turned around and noticed Minato glaring at him. Junpei started getting scared, but then Akihiko started saying something.

"That's true, but there's another reason. You two..." Akihiko turned to them and placed his evoker against the side of his head. "Can you summon your Persona without any difficulties, like they can?"

"Y-Yeah, of course, I can!" Junpei said a little nervous."

"I think I can."

"Okay, you guys ready? If you are, let's get this started." Everyone nodded and they started to walk towards the staircase, but Minato and Minako suddenly stopped and they noticed a blue door. Both of them walked towards it and everyone else started wondering what's wrong. They both walk close to it and it opened up, Minato and Minako opened their eyes and noticed they were in the familiar blue room. Their attention went to the man sitting behind the table in front of them.

"I've been waiting for you. The time has come for you to wield your power. The tower you're about to venture into... How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions. That's why you must be made aware of the nature of your power."

"The nature of our power?" Minako said.

"Your power is unique. It's like the number zero... It's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. You are able to possess multiple Persona's and summon them as needed. And when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you."

"Multiple Persona?" Minato said.

"My spare time will soon be scarce, but please come again of your own accord."

"We'll wait for your return," Elizabeth said as she closed her book.

"We shall assist in your journey, but until then... farewell."

Minato and Minako open their eyes to see the lobby of Tartarus and they turn around to see two worried teammates. "You guys alright? You seem a little... off."

"Yeah, what's up? You two look like zombies."

"Zombies... Really?" Minako said.

"What?" Junpei said confused.

"Whatever, come on." Minako started to walk to the staircase along with everyone else. They arrive at the 2nd floor of Tartarus and they look around before they move on. The team moves around a corner to multiple Shadows at the other end of the hallway. Junpei runs ahead of a little before everyone else ran forwards too, Junpei places his evoker against head and pulls the trigger. His Persona appears and it flies towards Shadows and killing two of them, they slam it into the wall. Minato's Orpheus comes and slams the Shadow into the ground, the shadows blocks the attack. Yukari summons hers and green wind appears under them and killing them.

After running around Tartarus for a while they hear Mitsuru's voice. "Good job everyone! I think it's time to come back."

Everyone appears in the lobby and they run to Mitsuru and Akihiko. Mitsuru looks at them and then smiles at them. "So, how was it?"

"It's a piece of cake!" Minako said trying not to look tired.

"It's a little tiring," Yukari said trying to catch her breath.

"Well then, shall we go back?"

Everyone started walking out of Tartarus and they couldn't wait to get some sleep from such a tiring experience.

* * *

****AN: I hope guys enjoy and review or if you have questions PM or something.****


	3. CH 3: The 2nd Full Moon

**_**Iwatodai Station: **_****_**Dark Hour**_**

"So this is where we're supposed to meet Mitsuru-Senpai right?" Minako relaxed on the stairs.

"Yea, that's right." Junpei came back from throwing a can away.

"Man, the moon looks even creepier during the dark hour," Yukari said.

Everyone started hearing something in the distance and everyone jumped at Mitsuru coming to a stop. She took her of her helmet while Junpei jumped right next to the motorcycle. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Okay, everybody listen, I'll be supporting you from here, everything else is the same."

"Uh, where is it exactly?" Minako kicked Junpei to get his attention back to Mitsuru.

"It's located inside one of the monorails, not far from here. You'll have to walk on the tracks from here."

"Are you serious!? Isn't that dangerous?" Junpei ignored the pain.

"Don't worry, no electronic equipment are inoperable during the dark hour, even the monorail."

"Alright, come on guys, let's go!"

Minako stared at Tartarus while everyone walked down tracks. Minato slowed his pace to see what's up with his sister. "Hey, Minako? Is everything alright?"

"It's nothing, I just find the tower really creepy looking."

"Yeah, it's pretty creepy looking."

"Look, there it is!" Minako and Minato looked forwards after hearing Junpei telling everyone and noticed the monorail is not far away. They walk up to it, looking at the open door and they look around to see if there's any Shadows nearby. Yukari started climbing up the ladder and suddenly stop, she looked at Junpei threateningly. "Don't look up!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Don't blame me if I happen to catch a peek."

"Hey, Minako. What do you say we bury Junpei here and leave him behind?"

"What? Sure... why not." Minako said without paying attention.

"What!?"

Everyone readied their weapons as they looked around for any Shadows that maybe lurking. Junpei walked to one of the coffins resting against the seats. "Man, this is creepy."

"Whoa!" Yukari jumped back and readied her bow at the Shadow that dropped in front of everybody. It stands in one spot for a few seconds before it turns around and takes off. Junpei started running after it, but Minato stopped him from chasing it.

"What? It's getting away!"

"Hold on, something doesn't seem right. We got to approach this carefully." Mitsuru said as she was monitoring the situation.

"Careful my ass! We got to get it!"

"Hmm... Minako, what do you think?" Mitsuru asked.

"I think we need to be careful," Minako answered.

Whatever, I going on my own." Junpei ran after the Shadow and everyone tried to stop him, but more Shadows appeared behind them.

"Crap! Damn it Stupei!" Yukari readied her bow and shot one of them, effectively killing it. Minato ducked under one of them and stabbed it before it could attack again. The monorail started moving across the tracks and Yukari almost lost her balance because of it. Minako swung her weapon at the Shadow and cut it in half before more could appear, they quickly continued onwards. Two more Shadows appeared in front of them and Minako summoned her Orpheus quickly, it flew at the Shadows and smashed two of them. One of those Shadows used Agi and set Orpheus on fire, Yukari summoned her persona and used Garu to destroy the rest of them.

"Come on, we got to save Junpei!" Everyone started to run after Junpei before anything happens to him.

"Quick! You got to stop the monorail from crashing!" They opened the door and noticed Junpei's Persona being hit with a Bufu attack. The big Shadow started to form another Bufu attack and Junpei noticed it and tried to take cover. "Shit!"

The Bufu attack flew towards Junpei and Yukari quickly summoned her Persona and used Garu in front of Junpei effectively stopping it. "Huh? What?"

"Get up idiot!" Yukari ran next to him while Minako and Minato in front of him.

"Come on, Minato!" They both summoned their Persona's and they flew towards it trying to hit it, but the Shadow hit them instead. A strong gust of cold wind started blowing against them and both Minato and Minako tried to attack, but the all the snow blowing against them stopped them from doing anything. Minato and Minako heard a familiar voice inside their heads and they nearly fell to the ground from sudden surge of power.

"It's time to unveil your true power." The mysterious yet familiar, voice said.

"Jack Frost," Minato said as a little snowman appeared and stopped the snow from getting to them.

"Zouchouten!" A red light starts appearing under Junpei and it shoots up into the sky.

"Wow! I feel stronger!" Junpei looked up at the twins and noticed them looking back at him.

Minako started smiling at him. "Come on, Junpei. finish this!"

Junpei smiled back at her and started getting up, he placed his evoker against his head and pulled the trigger. "Persona!" His Persona appeared and started going after the Shadow, Junpei's Persona cut the Shadow in half and everyone fell to the ground from the exhaustion. "What! Why is it still moving?!"

Everyone ran to the front of the monorail and they looked around for the right control to stop it. "Damn it! I don't know how to stop it!"

Minako looked at one of the switches and slowly reached for the switch and pulled on it. Everyone looked and noticed that they're getting closer to the other train and they ducked down for safety. Junpei and Yukari slowly rose up and looked around to notice that they are safe, they both stare at the twins who are completely calm after what happened.

"What? How did you know which one was it?" Junpei asked.

"I don't know, I just guessed." Minako shrugged.

"Wow, that's reassuring," Yukari said nervously.

"Are you all okay?" Mitsuru said.

"We're okay, I think," Yukari said.

"Good, now come back."

* * *

**_**Gekkoukan High: After Class**_**

Minako stretches after a long day of school and tried to figure out what to do now. She noticed that Yukari wasn't doing anything at all and decided to approach her. "Hey, Yukari, you doing anything?"

"Nope, I'm not doing anything. Why?"

"I got nothing to do either and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"Sure, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Hmm? About what?"

"Um... Do you mind if we talked in private?"

Minako and Yukari walked inside the Chagall Cafe at Paulownia Mall, they both sit down with their tea ready. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Um... There's... Something I need to say to you."

"What is it?"

"Uhm... I was going to tell you this at the hospital, but I got too nervous." Yukari started to fidget a little nervously.

"Okay, must be important if you were nervous."

"Um... I wanted to say that I know about your parents."

"Oh?"

"And I wanted to tell you that I lost my Dad in an incident," Yukari said a little more calm.

"You lost your Dad..."

"I just wanted to tell you that, because I knew about your past and it felt unfair that I knew about it. So I decided to tell you when you woke up, but you know." Yukari once again started to get nervous.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Minako reassured her.

"Okay, now that's out of the way, are you free on Sunday?"

"Sunday?... Yeah, why?"

"Want to hang out on that day?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

* * *

**_**Iwatodai Dorm: Morning**_**

Minako walked down the stairs ready to go with Yukari and Minako noticed Minato talking with her while they stood near the entrance. "Hey, Bro, What's up?"

"Yukari asked if I wanted to go too and I decided, why not."

"That's great! Come on, let's go!' Minako grabbed Yukari and Minato by the arm and dragged them away. Yukari started walking slightly ahead while they waited for the monorail to arrive. Minato, Minako, and Yukari walked down the stairs of the station once they got off the monorail and Yukari suggested to watch a movie. "So, which one do you guys want to watch?"

Minato looked at the list of movies while Minako started to think. __'Wasn't there something important I was supposed to do?' __Minako's train of thought was suddenly interrupted by Minato tapping her on the shoulder. "Uh? What? Did you pick the movie already?"

"Yeah, come on."

Minako sat down next to everyone while the movie started to play and she started to get back to what she was trying to remember from before. _'Man, it feels really important, but I can't remember...'_

Minako suddenly again felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned to notice Yukari standing next to her. "What?"

"The movie's over."

"It is?! I've been thinking too hard."

"About what?"

"I don't know, I can't remember."

"You'll figure it out soon."

Yukari decided to go look at the flowers while Minako and Minato caught up after Yukari somewhat ran ahead. "I always feel better when I'm at a flower shop, there're so many colours I can't choice one. Hey, what's your two favourite flower?"

"Uh... I don't really have one." Minato looked at the selection.

"Uh... I those pink one, I forgot the name of the flower." Minako pointed at the flower and Yukari turned her head towards the direction.

"Gerbera, those ones are really nice." Yukari started to smile. "My mom really like flowers, so she always bought them. She bought so many one time that we almost ran out things to put them in. Maybe that's that why I like them so much."

"Mother, huh...? It's almost time Minako."

"Yeah..." They whispered to each other.

"Is there something wrong?" Yukari asked after noticing the expression on their face.

"It's nothing, just some... personal business that we got to take care of later." Minako looked at Yukari while her expression went away.

"Well, if there's anything I can help with, I'll help."

"That's Minako's decision." Minato started to go back to his usual smile.

"Yeah, you can help when the time comes." Yukari started to smile while both Minato and Minako eyes widen and felt the same feeling from before and started to feel slightly stronger.

"Oh, we better get back. Don't want to be tired for tomorrow's exam."

Minako blinked a couple of times after hearing exam and slowly started to piece everything together. "I totally forgot about exams!"


	4. CH 4: Exams

Minako walked down the hallways of Gekkoukan, panicking while her brother walked next to her amused by the situation. "I totally forget to study! What am I going to do?!" Minato placed his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine." Minako looked at her brother starting to calm down. "You're also my sister, you're not as smart as me, but still pretty smart."

Minako slumped over again after her brother's encouraging words. "Gee, thanks for the compliment."

The bell rings and Minako start panicking again as her brother already left without her noticing. "AH! When did he leave?!" Minako walked up the stairs to get to her classroom and she started to run down the hallway before she was late. She turns the corner to run into a small girl and they both fell to the ground, Minako lifted herself up and looked at the girl rubbing the back of her head.

"A-are y-you okay?" The girl asked nervously.

Minako snapped back into reality after realizing she was staring for too long and she got up to help the girl up. "I'm sorry! Yes, I'm okay, thanks for asking. Are you okay?"

"I-I'm Okay... Thank you for asking." The teal-haired started getting nervous.

"Uhm... C-Can I ask what your name is?" Minako asked. _'Why am I so nervous?'_

"Oh! It's Fuuka, Fuuka Yamagishi. What about yours?"

"I'm Minako Arisato, it's nice to meet you Fuuka."

"It's nice to meet you too, but I think we need to get to class."

"Oh right!" Minako ran to her home room and hoped she wasn't in trouble. "Your hair looks nice," Minako said to the girl who was looking at her before she quickly looked away and went inside her classroom. She opened the door and sat down quickly, she noticed Minato smirking at her before he looked back. _'I'm getting him back later.'_

"Okay class, we're starting our exam week in a couple of minutes. I want all of you to get ready." Ms. Toriumi started getting everything ready while the students did the same thing, except for Minako who was panicking.

_'Oh God! What am I supposed to do?!'_ Minako just decided to grab her stuff. _'I'm just gonna wing it.'_

Minako watched as their teacher handed everything they needed and Minako stared at the paper trying to figure out the first question. _'Ugh... I think it's... bread.'_ Minako started writing what could be the right answer, she looked around to see all the students effectively and efficiently going through the exam. Minako got depressed from not knowing what to do and she started resting her head on her desk.

"Alright!" Minako whispered to herself and started writing down all the answers that felt right.

* * *

Minako rested at her desk depressed from not feeling she got any answer right and she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she looked to see Yukari smiling at her. "What's wrong, Minako-san?"

"I think I messed up the exams badly."

"Come on, it can't be that bad?"

"I didn't study at all and I decided to wing it." Minako slumped over her desk and rested her head.

"Now, now, we'll just have to wait till Monday." Yukari tried to make her feel better.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll see you later," Minako said as she got up from her desk and walked out.

* * *

_**Iwatodai Station**_

Minako walked down the path looking at the fast food restaurants wondering if she should eat or not. She continued down the path and noticed a familiar face ahead and she watched as another girl started getting mad. "A bully..." Minako sighed as she walked towards the girl who was picking up her

Fuuka noticed someone grab one of her books and she looked at the girl she met before. "Thank you."

"No problem," Minako smiled at her and Fuuka stared at her before she got up. They walked towards Octopia and order that weird looking Takoyaki and they sat down on a nearby bench. "Here, have some. I'd like to show thanks for helping me."

"Uh, thanks." Minako grabbed one of the Takoyaki and they started eating.

"I have to go buy food for everyone during lunch break, so I never have time to eat." Minako stared at the shorter girl and Fuuka looked at Minako and slightly blushed and looked away. "W-what is it?"

"Why do you do that for them?" Minako asked.

"I don't know maybe because we're friends."

"Friends? It didn't look like you were all that friendly with each other."

"It's my fault that Moriyama-san is mad at me. I didn't give any thought to her feelings and said some insensitive things." Minako continued to watch her and carefully listen to whatever she is saying.

"I want to apologize, but I can't get the words out."

"Why?" Minako grabbed another one of the Takoyaki as she waiting for Fuuka to continue.

"I think it's because I'm afraid that she won't forgive me."

"Afraid? Why are you afraid?"

"It's because she's my precious friend and I don't want to lose a precious friend."

Minako got up and she looked at the smaller girl before she stood in front of her. "If she's that precious to you, then you got nothing to be afraid of." Fuuka looked at her before smiling at her.

* * *

Minako waited for her brother and Yukari to arrive at the lobby of the dormitory when she noticed a familiar pink sweater. "Yukari-san, you're here now, we just gotta wait for brother to arrive."

"So, what are we doing anyway? You never told me what this was about."

"We're going to visit the graves of my parents." Minako leaned against the wall while waiting.

"Your... parents grave?" Yukari started remembering her own her father's passing. Minato walked down the stairs looking to see where Minako and Yukari are, he spots them standing near the entrance of the dorm. He passed the flowers to Minako as she held the flowers in her hand, she stared at the flowers before they took off to the cemetery.

They arrive at the cemetery and Yukari started following the twins, she watched them stop at two graves that are closer to each other than any of the other graves. She watched as Minako walked closer to one of them and she placed the flowers. "Hey mom, we're back..."

Minato kneels next to her and he placed his hand on her shoulder. "We brought you some flowers," Minako said

"Yeah, we did. I hope you like them." Yukari watched as they talked.

"I'm sorry, dad, but we didn't have enough to get you some."

"We're at a new school right now, we're really enjoying it there," Minato said as a tear started to travel down his face.

"Yeah, we met some amazing people there." Minako started to smile, but that quickly went away as tears started to stream down her face. "I wish you two are alive right now."

Minako suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around her and she looked behind her and noticed Yukari hugging her. "I know what it's like to lose a family member and I'm here for you."

Minato looked at them before he started smiling. 'They look like a good couple.' Minako looked at her brother and wondered what he's smiling for.

"Brother, what are you smiling at?"

"Oh, nothing, it's nothing at all," Minato said.


	5. CH 5: The 3rd Full Moon

Minako walked around the school wondering where Fuuka was, she stopped when she overheard someone talking about a rumour.

"Hey, did you hear about that girl that was found this morning?"

"No, what happened?"

"I don't know, but they say it was the ghost that's haunting the school grounds at night."

Minako sighed at the notion of supernatural entities and continued towards the school before the bell rang.

Minako sat at her desk staring blanking at the board from boredom while she played with her pencil while ignoring the lecture. Yukari looked in the corner of her eye and she looked at Minako. _'I wonder if anything is wrong.'_

Minako walked down the halls along with Yukari until they stopped beside the bulletin board holding the results of the exams. "So, you never bothered to check your score?"

"No, it didn't cross my mind until a little while ago." Minako checked the lower part of the board after remembering that she didn't study at all. Minako started getting confused as she didn't find her score near the bottom and she continued up until she was in the top twenty.

"I'm a place behind you?! That's surprising considering that I didn't study."

"Really?! Congratulations Minako! I'm surprised you made that far without studying." Yukari said as she was happy for her friend.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to be on the bottom, like Junpei-san." Minako pointed at Junpei's names near the bottom of the list. "And of course, Minato is on top."

"Hehe, yeah... should we head back to the dorm?"

"Might as well, I got nothing to do."

* * *

_**Iwatodai Dorm**_

Minato sat down next to Akihiko while Minako stood between Mitsuru and Yukari. Junpei yawned before he mentioned what was on his mind. "Hey Yuka-tan, have you seen the post on the student message board?"

"What posts?" Minako got a little interested.

"It's about that girl they by the front gate. Well, there's this rumour that it was caused by an angry spirit from this one ghost story."

"H-Hey! C'mon... Nobody believes that stuff!? ...R-Right?" Minako clearly noticed the nervousness in Yukari's voice and she started to watch her carefully for her reactions.

"So, what is this ghost story about?" Mitsuru started getting a little curious.

"Wha-!?" Yukari walked towards the table and quietly slammed her hands on the table. "It-it's probably made-up… so why bother!?"

"I'm interested. Go ahead and tell us." Mitsuru said.

"Uh…" Yukari backed away while Junpei leant forward and started to speak in a mysterious voice, Junpei pulled out a flashlight.

_'Where did he get that?'_ Minako wondered where he got it.

"Good evening. Welcome to 'Junpei's Believe it, or don't'... There are many strange things in this world… if you get caught at school late at night; you'll be devoured by a maniacal ghost that roams the halls!" Minako noticed Akihiko and Mitsuru carefully listening to Junpei's story.

"The other day, this friend of mine... he came to me and he said. 'Junpei, I saw something strange.' He sounded serious, so I asked him what he'd seen. He said it was about the girl in 2-E... He claims he was her go to the school on the night of the incident. She's not the kind of girl to be out at night… But he was as white as a sheet. He insisted it was true... Then, it hit me... That ghost must've tried to make her its dinner!" Minako looked at Yukari and noticed the fear in her face and couldn't help but smile.

"And that's why they found her lying on the ground by the gate! I felt a chill run down my spine, and I broke into a cold sweat... Yes, there are strange things in this world... Believe it... or don't."

Everyone remained silent when Junpei finished his story. "...What do you think, Akihiko?"

"I think it's worth investigating."

"Wow, I didn't know you were afraid of ghosts, Yuka-tan. That's kinda funny." Yukari blushed when she heard Minako chuckle and Yukari started to glare at Junpei.

"I find it kinda cute," Minako said.

"Hey, watch it! ...F-Fine, then let's investigate. We'll each ask around for the rest of the week. I'll prove to you that this ghost story is just an urban legend!"

"I appreciate it; the story is a bit unnerving," Akihiko said.

"Then we will let you guys handle it," Mitsuru said.

* * *

_**Gekkoukan High**_

"Did you three ask around, like we said?" Yukari asked everyone.

"I-I kinda forgot about it," Minako said.

"Huh? We had something planned for today?" Yukari glared at Junpei completely forgot what Minako said.

"I know, I know! I'm just kidding! Man, you have such a short temper…"

"Then, we'll meet in the lounge after school. Don't forget!" Yukari packed her stuff before she left the classroom.

* * *

**_Iwatodai Dorm_**

"Okay, as we agreed on Monday, we'll now hold a meeting to discuss what we learned."

"Wow, you're really into this," Junpei said.

"Of course, I got lots of good info. It turns out no angry ghost was involved. First off, let's talk about how this rumour started... Since the girl was found on school grounds, there's at least one similarity to the ghost story. But, why did the rumour spread so fast, if this is the first time anything happened?"

"There were three victims," Minato said before anyone could say anything.

"Correct! But yeah, I was surprised when I found out the reason... Over the next few days, there were two more similar incidents. All three victims had to be hospitalised. No wonder people were talking. Next. The victims are in different classes, and they don't seem to be connected. However, they did have one thing in common. What is it?"

"What is this, a quiz show? Do YOU know?" Junpei turned towards the twins.

"Uh... they hung out together?" Minako answered.

"Yep, that's right! Not just once or twice, either. They got in with a bad crowd and were always out late. So, to find out what happened, we're gonna do some field research."

"Field research? Are you kidding?"

"Yeah, there's this one place where the three victims were regulars."

"Wait, you're not talkin' about that place behind Port Island Station, are you...?" Junpei realised where this is going.

"Oh, you're familiar with it?"

"You can't go there! I've heard some nasty rumours about that place!"

"Is that so? Well then, we should all go together. You two will come, right?" Yukari turned towards the twins hoping they would come.

"Sure, I'll come." Minako agreed.

"I'll come too." Minato also agrees only to protect his sister.

"Thanks!" Yukari said.

"Forget it... That place is bad news. I mean, don't think we're getting in over our heads?" Junpei panicked a bit.

"Up until now, all we've done is take orders. Does that feel right to you?" Yukari tried to convince Junpei to join them.

"I know what you mean, but... Man, did you have to say it like that? I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Okay, we'll go tomorrow night, then."

* * *

_**Iwatodai Station**_

Junpei nervously walked with everyone as they noticed people talking with each other. "Oh man, this is worse than I thought..."

"Hey, you, I think you're in the wrong place." A thug said as he approached everyone.

"Uh… Well, I..." Junpei tried to speak but was too nervous to say anything.

"You don't belong here… get it? Beat it goatee..."

"G-Goatee?" Junpei looked around confused before he realised he was talking about him. "Oh, y-you mean me..."

"We don't need permission to be here," Yukari said.

Junpei started to panic at Yukari's words. "H-Hey! Are you nuts!? Take a look around you!"

"Come on, don't be intimidated by these scum!" Minako and Minato watched as the two argued with each other.

"What was that?" The thug said as he started to get agitated.

"She just called us scum." One of the girls sitting by the barrels said.

"Let's get'em. Who cares where they're from!?" The other girl said.

They watched as the guy walked up to Junpei and punched him in the gut, Junpei fell to his knees while he's holding his stomach.

"Hey, pretty boy! I don't like your face either... Got anything to say before I beat it to a bloody pulp!?"

"You can try if you want." He tried to punch Minato but the guy felt someone grab his arm and Minato didn't even flinch as Minako twisted his arm behind the guys back. Minato looked around to notice three more guys walk towards them and he told her to let him go, Minako kicked him away.

"That's enough." They heard a voice from somewhere and they watched as a guy in a coat walked from somewhere. "They didn't know what they were getting into. I'll make sure they leave. Alright?"

"...Fine..." The guy walked away while the others followed him.

They watched as they walked out of here and they turned towards the guy. "Get outta here. This place isn't for you." The guy walked away and Yukari took a step forward.

"Wait! We came here for a reason!"

"You guys... You were at the hospital."

"We met before?" Both Minako and Minato questioned.

"It was the time we went to the hospital to see Akihiko-senpai and you two didn't come along," Yukari told them.

"What do you wanna know? About that ghost story?"

"Um, yeah... How'd you know?" Yukari wondered how he knew what they came for.

"It's a rumour. Those girls who wound up in the hospital were here talkin' shit every night... about all the things they'd done to some girl named Fuuka."

"Fuuka...?" Minako started thinking about.

"That's why people are saying its Fuuka's spirit that did it. I hear it's all over the net, too."

"Fuuka's spirit...? Wait, what do you mean by that!?" Yukari hoped it wasn't what she thinks it is.

"You guys don't know? This Fuuka girl might be dead. She hasn't been home in over a week. Don't you guys go to school!? How do you not know this?"

"Are you serious!? I thought she was out sick... But, she's missing!?" Junpei looked depressed.

"So much for the ghost story. Mr Ekoda is the homeroom teacher for 2-E, right? Does he know about this...?" Yukari started thinking about getting behind this.

"That's all I know... Satisfied?"

"Y-Yeah! Thanks, Senpai!" Junpei bowed and he looked at everyone. "C'mon show some appreciation."

Everyone realised what he meant and they also bowed. "Thanks! You helped us out!"

* * *

_**Gekkoukan High**_

Junpei, Yukari and the twins walked inside the faculty office to find Mitsuru talking to one of the teachers along with a student. "Oh, Mitsuru-Senpai. Why are you here?" Yukari asked.

"Same reason as you. Mr Ekoda, I'm here to ask you about a student named Fuuka Yamagishi..."

"No!" The female student yelled out startled everyone. "I-I never thought it'd turn out like this... Fuuka..."

"What did you do to Yamagishi?" Mitsuru questioned her.

"Hold on, Mitsuru... This isn't an interrogation." Mr Ekoda interrupted. "Natsuki, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

He tried to calm her down. "You wouldn't want to give her the wrong idea."

"Fuuka... she... She always looked so frazzled whenever I gave her a hard time... Then, I realised… She's an honour student, but deep inside, she's just the same as us. I knew exactly which buttons to push..."

_'So, you're the person that I saw that day.'_ Minako clutched her hand into a fist.

"We were just messin' with her that day, too! We took Fuuka to the gym... and locked the door from the outside..."

"What!? You locked her in!?" Junpei pretty much yelled and Mitsuru told him to calm down.

"That night, Maki returned to school alone. She was afraid we'd get in trouble if Fuuka committed suicide. But, she never came back... and the next morning..." Natsuki paused before she continued. "I went to the gym to let Fuuka out, but the door was still locked... So, I opened it and went inside, but she wasn't there... My friends and I freaked out. Starting that night, we went out looking for her. But every night, another one of us went missing..."

"I see... By the way, Mr Ekoda..." Minato and Minako turned towards each other and quietly spoke while ignoring Mitsuru argued with the teacher.

"So... what do you think happened?" Minato looked at his sister.

"Hmm... I don't know, but I do have an idea." Minako answered.

"They all heard a voice..." That caught their attention and they look at Natsuki wondering what she means.

"A creepy voice... They said it was calling out their name."

"Senpai, could it be...!?"

"It's them... no doubt about it. Until now, there was no way of knowing how or why some people are conscious during the Dark Hour... But it's the voice; it draws them in. it's not a random phenomenon... Uh... where are you two going?" Mitsuru said as they twins stopped outside the faculty office and turned towards Mitsuru.

"Class... it's going to start soon." Minato said as before they left.

The final bell rang for the last class, Minato and Minako packed their stuff before anyone noticed them leave. Yukari turned around only to find Junpei about to leave with her to the student council. "Hey, where are Minako and Minato?"

"Oh... I don't know. They must've left."

* * *

**_Paulownia Mall_**

Minato and Minako arrived in front of the station getting ready for their mission they planned before leaving school.

"Brother, are you sure we can do this? I mean, I know I was the one who suggested rescuing her, but we don't know if we can do this by ourselves."

"Don't worry, we got this. I mean we do have the power of the wild card, we can handle almost any situation." Minato placed his hand on top of his younger sister.

"Okay, I'm with you."

* * *

_**Tartarus: Floor?**_

Minako shook her head to get rid of the dizzy feeling. "Are you awake? Quick, your brother is in trouble."

Minako quickly looked behind wondering where the voice was coming from and she looked only to find no one. Minako grabbed her weapon and she got up from the ground and quickly ran through the hallways looking for her brother. She slashed through every weak shadow that she came across of; Minako looked everywhere before she proceeds up a floor.

"Hello? Who's there?" Minako heard some call out and she changed her direction towards the sound of the voice.

"Hello? Where are you?" Minako called out and she stopped when she heard movement. She raised her weapon towards one of the corridors until she noticed a familiar teal haired girl peek around the corner.

"Fuuka-san? I'm glad you're okay!" Minako lowered her weapon as Fuuka slowly walked towards her, Minako dropped her weapon as Fuuka started to fall and she caught her. "Thank you."

Minako quickly grabbed her weapon as she heard distant sounds of battle and they both started to run it. They both turned the corner and Minako noticed her brother battle four strong Shadows, Minako placed her hand against her head as a small pain in her head. "Ares!"

A giant Greek warrior appeared and flew towards the Shadow that is approaching Minato. The bronze dice flew at Minato, Ares blocked it from hitting him and cut it in half before it could take off. Ares block the second dice but another one slammed him into a wall and Minako felt pain in her head as Ares disappeared. Orpheus slammed one of them into the ground and a Vicious Raven flew at Orpheus.

"Sarasvati!" Minako yelled and the Vicious Raven suddenly encased in ice before it melted away and a Haughty Maya started to use an electric attack on Sarasvati.

"Oberon!" It blocked the attack from hitting Minako's persona and brushed off the attack.

"Fortuna!" The last two Shadows were engulfed by a green wind killing one of them and weaken the other one, Oberon raised its sword towards the Shadow and lightning kills it.

"Minako... good, you're alright," Minato said, a little out of breath but happy his sister is okay and he noticed another presence.

"Are you Fuuka Yamagishi?" Minato asked and she nodded. "Good, we came here to rescue you." Minato placed his evoker against his head and turned towards the sound of approaching footsteps and Minako raised her weapon also towards the sound. They waited until they noticed some familiar faces and they lowered their weapons.

"Huh? Minato and Minako? what are you doing here!?" Junpei shocked to see them here.

"Yes… what are you doing here?" Akihiko asked.

"Oh, right... After we learned that she was locked in the Gym, we put two and two together and decided to go rescue her," Minato explained.

"That was a reckless move, but I'm glad you did." He turned to Fuuka, he searched inside his pockets before pulling out an evoker and handed it to her.

"What!? But this is..."

"Don't worry, it's not real."

Everyone walked through the halls of Tartarus looking for a way out, both Minato and Minako looked at the window next to them. "Man, we're really high up and the moon looks so big from here." Minako looked at her brother as he nodded.

"You're right... the moon is so bright." Junpei said

"Some research indicates that the Shadows are affected by the phases of the moon. Of course, the same can be said for humans." Akihiko said

"That would explain Yuka-tan's mood swings."

"Hey, wasn't it a full moon at the night we went to the monorail?" Minako asked.

"Was it?" Akihiko started to wonder.

"Uh... yeah, if I remember right," Minako said.

"Hey, did you see the moon the night the dorm was attacked?" He turned to Minato.

"Hmm... yes, it was full."

"Mitsuru, are you there!?" Akihiko tried to call Mitsuru.

"What's going on?" Minako asked Minato but the only answer she got was a shrug.

"...What is this thing...? It's much bigger than others... and they're attacking someone..." That caught the attention of everyone.

"Quick! We got to go!" Everyone ran down the hall looking for an access port.

* * *

_**Tartarus: Floor 1**_

They all arrived at the 1st floor and they quickly looked around for Mitsuru and Yukari, they spot them next to two large Shadows. They noticed someone was in the hands of the Shadow and realised it was Mitsuru in their grasp. They suddenly felt the air blow them forwards and they recovered to see Minako's Orpheus kick the one with the sword into the other one. The sudden attack loosened the grip which made Mitsuru drop and Minato caught her before she crashed to the ground.

"T-thank you... be careful, normal attacks won't work." Minako went to check on Yukari who was struggling to get up and Minako picked her up.

"Minako-san!? and Minato-san!? What are you doing here?"

"Uh... we kinda were here the whole time, but not now, we got to defeat them." They watched as they recovered and they slowly walked towards them.

"Orpheus!" Both Minako and Minato said as their persona appeared and the Emperor swung its sword but Minako's blocked it and Minato's Orpheus attacked it with fire. Minako's Orpheus slammed its weapon on top of the Empress and they noticed symbols appearing in front of them. The Emperor swung its sword again and Minako blocked, the Empress swung its staff at it and the Emperor punched Minato's persona away.

They both fell to their knees from the sudden pain and Akihiko summoned his persona. The Empress encased his persona in ice and Akihiko felt strong pain. Junpei summoned his persona to help and it slashed at them, but the blade bounced off of it and Empress slammed it into the wall.

"Oberon!" The Empress waves its staff and Oberon encased in ice before it could do anything and Minako's Orpheus used Agi but has no effect. The Empress suddenly shocked as Akihiko summoned his persona and the Emperor punched before it raised its sword swung it down, missing Akihiko but the force of the hit sent him flying.

Junpei breathed heavily from the Garu attacks and he noticed something near the entrance a familiar girl and he was surprised it was the girl from before.

"Hey! Isn't that...!?" Minako watched as Fuuka ran towards Natsuki who was slowly walking inside Tartarus. The Shadows raised their weapons and tried to attack Fuuka but she managed to dodge them.

"Moriyama-San! Go, get out of here!?" Fuuka turned around as both Shadows slowly made their way towards her.

"Shit! I can barely move!" Junpei slowly lifted his self off the ground.

Fuuka pulled out her evoker and aimed it towards the Shadows. "Don't! That's not a weapon!"

"I know." Fuuka placed the evoker against her head and pulled the trigger, a strong wave of power knocked the Shadows away. The Shadows recovered and a hatched opened up on the stomach of the Empress and a green wind blew against Fuuka's persona. Fuuka felt a small pain but went away and the Emperor raised its sword up, Fuuka stared at it and she tried to take cover from the attack. Minato's Orpheus blocked it and Minako's Orpheus kicked it away, they didn't feel weaken like the others but they were still tired. The Empress waved its staff again and struck both of them with a Zio attack, as their persona's distracted the Shadows, they both ran in front of Fuuka to protect her.

Akihiko watched the twins as their breathing started to pick up even more. "So, we're no match for them?" Akihiko said barely able to get up.

"Arisato! Get Yamagishi and Moriyama out of here!" They both watched as Mitsuru order them. "If you stayed, we'll all be killed! Save yourselves! Hurry!" Minako summoned Orpheus to block the attack that was just about to hit them.

"What are you doing?! Go! Hurry!" They stood there as they started to summon their Personas to hold them off, Minato looked at his sister.

They watched as the Shadows defeat their Persona's and they looked like they could barely get up. Minato smiled as he watched his sister get up and walk towards the Shadows and he also followed.

Yukari looked at the two as they get ready to summon their Personas. "Why are you..."

"Because, what kind of leader and friend would I be if I let you guys die."

The Emperor suddenly was struck by a Zio and that stopped it. "A fight's no fun if someone else is protecting you the whole time." Junpei summoned his persona and flew towards the Shadows and it blocked the attack from the Emperor.

Fuuka watched as the twins and the others fight against the Shadows and she noticed something. "What's that? I can see it... use fire! It'll work now!"

"Hermes!" Junpei's persona launched a fire attack and he was surprised it work.

"These enemies can alter their weakness, but they can't be invulnerable, so a weakness always exists."

"I don't believe that... You can see that?!" Mitsuru surprised at her capability.

"Yes... Use wind!"

"Got it!" Yukari summoned her persona and green wind surround the Empress. The same symbols from before show up and moving in a circle before disappearing.

"I'm too weak to do anything now." Minako watched as everyone couldn't even move.

"Quick! They're weak! You can finish this!" Akihiko yelled.

"They're on the ropes! Nail it! Minato!" Junpei yelled out.

"Minako, it's all yours!" Yukari also yelled.

Both Minato and Minako closed their eyes as they felt power well up inside them and they looked up with their eyes glowing. "Ice will work!"

Power started to surround both of them and Minato summons his persona. "Ganga!" A snake woman with wings appear in front of him and both the Shadows engulf in ice, they all noticed one of them melt away.

The symbols appear in front of the Emperor and the ice shatters. "Fire will work again!"

"Orthrus!" Minako summoned her persona and a two-headed dog appears, they watched as a strong fire attack engulfs the Shadow.

They watch as the Emperor slowly falls to the ground and disappeared. "We... did it." Minako completely tired as they went over to the others.

"Are you okay?" Minako helped Yukari help up.

"I'm pretty weak, I can't even stand."

"Pixie." Minako summoned another persona and a healing aura surrounds everyone. "There, that should help a little."

Minato helped up Mitsuru and he looked at everyone. "Come on, let's leave before the dark hour ends."


	6. CH 6: Yukari's Predicament

**AN: It's been a very long time since I updated this, I'm going to try and get back into this, like regular updates rather than waiting for six months for another chapter. I hope you enjoy it and if there's any advice or tips you can give me to help me improve, so this can be more enjoyable for you, I'd greatly appreciate it.**

* * *

Minako stopped when she heard someone call her name and she turned around to see Yukari running towards her. Yukari stopped next to Minako and she caught her breath a bit before she spoke. "Morning... hey, what do you think about Fuuka?"

"She's cute," Minako answered.

"Wha-what do you mean by cute?!" Yukari felt a strange pain in her chest she never felt before, but it quickly went away. "I mean, don't you think they dragged her in this?"

"Uh... no? It looked like she wanted to join anyway."

"I guess so..."

"Hey, do you want to hang out later?"

"Uh..." Yukari tried to remember if she has any plans but nothing comes to mind. "Sure!"

* * *

_**Iwatodai Strip Mall**_

"Uh, tell again why we went to the bookstore?" Yukari said as Minako was paying for the book she found.

"I got this cookbook." Minako raised the book up.

"Oh, you cook?"

"Yeah, I know most of the basics."

"You're going to have to cook me something." Yukari a little excited for Minako's cooking.

"Sure! I mainly cook for Minato, but I'm going to have to know what you like before I start cooking you something."

"Cool, I'll tell you when you're ready to cook!" Yukari smiled brightly.

"So, where do you want to go next?" Minako asked.

"Hm... lemme see how much money I have..." Yukari started to check her pocket, but couldn't find what she's looking for. Yukari looked around anxiously for her wallet, she turned to the girl in front of her. "Oh, no! I must have dropped it somewhere?! Hm... where did I last have it? I think I pulled it out at the train station when I was getting my ticket."

"Wait here, I'll go quickly check."

"Uh, okay, I'll wait here..." Minako looked around while she waited, but after waiting for five minutes she started to get a little worried. _'What could be taking so long? __I'm sure one of the station attendants found it.__'_

"I'm just gonna look for her." Minako decided as she walked towards the station. Minako gasped a little after seeing a group of thugs surrounds Yukari. Minako made her way towards Yukari to help her, everyone stopped once they noticed someone approach them.

"Leave her alone!" Minako demanded.

"Huh? Do you want in too?" One of the thugs said as he walked up Minako, he stands in front of her and Minako glared at him. He reached out towards her, but Minako grabbed his arm and twisted behind his back and kicked him the leg forcing him to his knees.

"Argh! Someone gonna help or not?!" The other thugs noticed another one of them fell to the ground. Minako and Yukari turned towards the person and sighed with relief as they saw Minato casually walking towards them.

Minako kicked the guy she was holding away and dusted herself off. "Brother! I'm glad you decided to show up."

"You're lucky, I was just coming back from school." They both turn back to the thugs who are helping up the guy Minako kicked away. They all turned towards the two with anger in their eyes, everyone stopped when they heard someone yelling.

"Hey, what's going on over there!?" A female yelled.

"Somebody call the police!" A man yelled.

All the thugs panicked a bit before they helped up their unconscious friend and they quickly made their way out of here. They sighed as they let their guard down, Yukari fidgeted before speaking up. "Uh... thanks..."

"No problem..." Minato said.

Yukari clenched her hand into fists as she started to get angry. "Argh! What's up with those punks!? I mean, seriously, what the hell!?" Yukari huffed a little before, but Minako noticed her shaking a bit, she stood there worrying for her friend.

"I'm so pissed off...! I thought 'Someone, help me!' I said that I wouldn't have to rely on anyone, but I needed someone in a time like this...! I'm so pissed at myself! This... this is no different from my mom!" Minato and Minako watched as Yukari ranted to herself.

Yukari sighed before she turned to them. "I'm... gonna go back." They both watch as Yukari made her way towards the dorm.

"Something is troubling her. I need to help her." Minako said.

"I'll leave that to you," Minato said as he also left Minako to her thoughts.

* * *

_**Gekkoukan High**_

Minako was getting ready to leave class after realizing it was over when she woke up her nap. "Why didn't anybody wake me up?" Minako said to no one.

Yukari opened the door to her class to check on Minako after she finished her club activities. "Oh, Minako. You're awake." Yukari said.

"Yukari!" Minako said, already forgotten what she was complaining about before. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, there is." Minako couldn't help but noticed the nervousness on her face and she started to get worried. "Can you come with me after you're ready? I want to talk to you."

"Sure."

"Okay, cool!" Yukari let out a small sigh of relief. "I'll be at the gate when you're ready."

After finishing putting her stuff away and saying goodbye to her classmates, Minako walked over to the show lockers. She reached for her locker but stopped when she noticed her brother and Mitsuru having a little chat. Minako stopped what they are doing, she made her way towards them to find out. "Hey! What are you two doing?"

"Ah, Minako! We were just talking about his results. I finally had free time to give Arisato his reward for him getting the highest test results."

"You're giving him rewards for that?"

"Yes, I told you I would do the same to you if scored high. Don't you remember?"

"Hmm..." Minako tried to remember, but couldn't remember if she did say it or not. "I... don't remember, unless it was during exam week, I was probably freaking out."

"Freaking out? What? Were you that nervous?" Mitsuru said jokingly.

"Yeah... maybe it's because I didn't... study..." Minako rubbed the back of her head nervously.

Mitsuru closed her eyes and sighed a bit. "Minako... how many times have I told you to work instead of goofing off."

"I'm sorry." Minako apologized. "It's just I get distracted easily."

"Why didn't you ask your brother for help?"

"I forgot exams were coming up and I only learned about them the day before."

"Next time, ask your brother."

"I was hoping you can help me instead..."

"Why me?" Mitsuru asked.

"Because you're smarter than Minato... uh, sorry, Minato. He may have helped me move up a year with him, but you will most definitely be of great help."

Mitsuru chuckled a little. "Alright, I'll help you when I have free time."

"Thanks, Mitsuru-senpai." Minako bowed slightly.

"No problem." Mitsuru turned towards Minato. "I'll be heading to the student council room."

"What are you doing?" Minato said as Mitsuru left.

"What do you mean?" Minako said, a little confused to what her brother was talking about.

"I mean, are you trying to see if she's... you know."

"What?! No! No, that's not what I'm doing!"

"Then, what?"

"No offense, but... you may have helped me skip a year along with you. But Mitsuru-senpai is a lot smarter than you."

Minato was slightly annoyed, mainly because he wasn't able to help his little sister out. "None taken. I have to go. I need to get to the student council."

"Wait!" Minako wondered why he was so worried about her being alone with Mitsuru. "Why did you want to know why I was getting senpai to help me?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Do you... like Mitsuru?" It's the only thing she could think of that might get him so worried.

"I don't know..." Minato was kind of reluctant to answer

"C'mon, you can tell me."

"Fine... yes, I do like her," Minato admitted, if he didn't, he knew Minako would not stop until he gave her a straight answer.

"Aw, that's so cute! My brother has finally fallen for someone."

"Would you keep it down," Minato said.

"Alright! Whenever you and I have time, I'll you help you win Mitsuru's heart."

"Yes, yes, thank you and all that, I really need to go."

"Okay, I'll see you later," Minako said as she remembered she also had some business to attend to.

* * *

_**Iwatodai Strip Mall**_

Minako and Yukari enter the Wild-duck Burger in the Iwatodai Strip Mall trying to find a seat where they can talk in private. Yukari and Minako sat down after finding a spot, Yukari started to fidget again. "Hey...um... do you remember when those guys stole my wallet, and you and Minato came to help me? And still... I blurted stuff that didn't make sense... I was just so angry at myself. Did that make you mad?"

"Uh, no?" Minako said, a little confused. _'Why would I be mad?'_

"R-Really? I'm glad to hear that..." Yukari let out a relieved sigh.

"I always just blurt out whatever I'm thinking about to you," Yukari smiled a little and she out a chuckle. "I wonder why."

"I don't know. Maybe because we're friends or something."

"..." Yukari stopped smiling when she heard those words. After a few seconds, she went back to be cheerful. "I... I see... I get it now."

"Get what?"

"This is how... friends act."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess so."

"I think there's a part of me that's really unsentimental. I always keep thinking of myself as apart from others... To tell you the truth, I don't really care about people."

"Really? It didn't seem like that to me when we visited my parents grave."

"Huh? I guess you're a special case. You're one of the few people I really care about."

"I'm glad to hear that." Minako gave Yukari a smile which made her heart skip a beat.

_'What's this feeling? No, no, it can't be!'_ Yukari stood up and she turned away.

"Huh? Is something wrong, Yukari?"

"I-I just remembered. Fuuka woke up from the hospital, and the Chairman wants to see us."

"Oh, okay. Then let's go."


	7. CH 7: The 4th Full Moon

**AN: Ah, screw it. I did say I would update it faster, but I decided to update it whenever I can. But when I do update it there will be two chapters instead of one. Maybe I'll write three chapters, but that's a maybe, you'll definitely get two though. So, next time I update this, expect two chapters.**

* * *

Yukari and Minako walk out of the Wild-duck Burger. Yukari stopped when she heard her phone go off. She fished her phone out of her pocket and she checked it to see it was a message from Akihiko. "It's from senpai. It's says, everybody already there and they're waiting for us."

"Okay, we better hurry up." Yukari nodded as she went to cross the street, Minako noticed a car speeding the same street as Yukari. Minako's eyes widen in fear, she quickly reached out and grabbed Yukari and pulled her out of the way. They both fell on the sidewalk as the car sped off. Minako picks herself up and she looks at Yukari who looks like kind of shocked. She reached out to help her up, Yukari took her hand and she helped her up. "Tha...thanks..."

"No problem."

Yukari felt a small amount of blood on her hand, she wiped it away thinking it might have been hers. Yukari noticed nothing wrong with her hand and she looked towards her rescuer. "Minako, are you hurt?"

"Hm?" Minako looked at her hand and she noticed she skinned her palm a little, it wasn't anything major, it was something that could be easily fixed. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Why... Why'd you help me!? What were you gonna do if you died!?"

"So is it okay if I let you die?" Minako said as she started to feel a little anger rising up.

"That's not what I meant! I mean... I mean, you're... you're our leader-"

"No!" Yukari gasped in surprise, she never expected someone like Minako who's usually calm and collected to have such an outburst. "I will not let anyone else precious to me die!"

_'P-Precious? Am I really that close to her?'_ Yukari thought. "Minako... what was that-"

"It's fine! Don't worry... I'm sorry for that outburst." Minako apologized. "I'm... I'm going on ahead..." Minako walked ahead of Yukari and she stood there watching Minako leave. She tried to gather her thoughts together to figure out why she acted that way.

* * *

_**Iwatodai Dorm**_

"You're Fuuka Yamagishi, right?" Ikutsuki said.

"Y-Yes," Fuuka answered nervously.

"Relax, there's no need to be nervous. Why don't you have a seat?"

Fuuka nodded as she sat down on the coach, Ikutsuki smiled as he waited for the last two members to arrive. "We're just waiting for that last two members to arrive and we'll begin."

Everyone heard the door behind them open and Ikutsuki looked expecting the twins to be at the door only to find Minato was the only one there. "I'm sorry, but Minako said she's not feeling well, so she can't make it."

"I guess we'll have to begin without her." Ikutsuki said. "Oh, the person who couldn't make is a student from Gekkoukan High. She's a second year, just like you. Her name is Minako Arisato, she's the one who leads everyone when we conduct our operations."

* * *

_**Shirakawa Boulevard: Dark Hour**_

Everyone stood ready as their battle with the powerful Shadow of Hierophant arcana continued. Junpei's persona, Hermes, flew straight at the Shadow and slashed at it. The Shadow smacked Hermes away, and Minako noticed it started move rather sluggishly. Minako placed her evoker against her head before she called out the name of the persona and pulled the trigger. "Power."

A blue light flowed around her while it appeared behind her. An angel in red armor floated there before it raised its weapon and pointed it at the Shadow. A green flash of light appeared at the tip of its weapon and a mass of green wind appeared under the Shadow and destroyed it.

Junpei let out a sigh of relief. "Man, that was a little tiring."

_"Good job, everyone. You succeeded once again. I'll be waiting outside."_ Fuuka congratulated everyone.

"Well we beat the Shadow, let's get out of here," Minako said as she walked over to the exit. She tried to open the door, but no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't budge. "Huh? It won't open."

_"I sense another Shadow in that room! It isn't the one you just faced."_ Fuuka warned them.

"Well, you heard her. Let's look and be careful." Everyone nodded as they walked around the room wondering where the Shadow could even hide.

Yukari walked around until she spotted a mirror. It gave her a really weird vibe when she walked over to it. "Huh?"

Everyone but Junpei and Akihiko noticed Yukari over at the strange mirror. "Yukari? What's the matter?" Mitsuru said.

"Doesn't this mirror seem a little strange to you?" Mitsuru, Minato, and Minako looked at the mirror. They all backed away a little when the mirror started to wrap. A bright flash blinded them and then they all disappeared. Akihiko and Junpei noticed the bright flash. They pulled out their evokers when they noticed a Shadow coming out of the mirror.

"Shit! Where is everyone?!" Junpei said as he summoned his persona.

"Fuuka!" Akihiko called out.

_"Y-Yes,"_ Fuuka answered.

"Try to find the others while we keep this thing busy!"

_"Right! I'm on it!"_

* * *

Minako sat on a bed, her mind foggy and unclear, she slowly reached for her red ribbon tie and untied it. _'Huh? What was I doing again?'_ Minako tried to recall her memories, but her head was too foggy.

A sudden strange voice ringed inside her head. _'Embrace your desire...'_

_'What?'_

_'I am the voice of your inner self... Enjoy the moment... That which cannot be felt is merely a dream... The present is all we have.'_ The voice inside her head said.

_'That's not true...'_ Minako answered.

_'The future is but a fantasy, memory a fabrication... Let your desire free you from your shackles... Such is my wish...'_

_'I can't give in...'_ Minako shook her head trying to clear her head.

_'Pleasure is what you truly want. You stand before the doorway to bliss. You cannot deny your instinct... Embrace your desire...'_

_'Now's not the time.'_ Minako felt her mind clear up and she stopped herself from unbuttoning her shirt any further than two buttons. She looked around and noticed she was still in the same hotel. Minako heard the sound of the shower turn off and she stood up wondering who could it be since she noticed it was still the dark hour. She walked over to the door and once she arrived the door opened. Yukari walked out and stood in front of her in nothing but a towel.

"Um... Yukari?" Minako noticed her eyes looked hazy like she wasn't there. "Yukari? Are you there?" Minako waved her hand in front of her eyes.

Minako gasped in surprise as Yukari pushed her towards the bed and pushed her down on the bed. Minako looked at Yukari blushing furiously as she climbed on top of her. Yukari lowered her head until their lips connected and Minako eyes widen in complete surprise. Her eyes slowly started to close as she started to enjoy the sensation of kiss Yukari was giving her. The kiss was just about to get deeper, but Minako's eyes shot open after realizing the situation she was in. Minako grabbed Yukari by the shoulders and pushed her away. "Yukari! Snap out of it!"

While Minako was keeping Yukari at bay she eventually came back to her senses before she did anything. "Huh? What's..." Yukari noticed she was on top of Minako in nothing but a towel. Yukari blushed furiously while she screamed and quickly got off of her.

"Thank god, you're back to normal...!" Minako felt stung in her cheek from Yukari slapping her. "Ow! What was that for!?" By the time Minako looked at Yukari for an answer she was already back into the bathroom. "You didn't have to hit me! You had no reason to!"

Minako suddenly heard Fuuka's voice. _"Oh, good! I can finally reach you. Is everything alright?"_

"Y-Yes, everything is fine..." Minako answered.

_"Thank god, you're okay,"_ Fuuka said with a relieved tone. _"Hurry! Junpei-kun and Akihiko-senpai are in trouble!"_

"We'll be right there!" Yukari said as she walked out of the wash room fully clothed this time. They both walked out of the door until Yukari suddenly stopped.

"...Don't tell anyone what just happened... and I'm sorry, for hitting you..."

"Don't worry, I forgive you."

Yukari and Minako left the room and followed the sounds of battle they heard. They both rushed up the stairs as fast as they can, but they came to a sudden stop when they saw both Minato and Mitsuru turn the corner. "Are you guys okay?" Yukari asked.

"Y-Yes! We're fine." Mitsuru said nervously.

"Uh, did something happened?" Minako asked.

"N-No! Nothing happened! Nothing at all!" Mitsuru replied hastily.

"O...kay? Let's go, then." Everyone nodded as they rushed to help Junpei and Akihiko.

Yukari opened the door and found Junpei attacking Akihiko for some reason. "Wait, what? What's going on?" Yukari said as Junpei momentarily stopped and ogled at Yukari mainly because her shirt revealed a little bit more of her chest.

"Yuka-tan... you look so hot!" Junpei chuckled as he charged after her.

"Run! Junpei's in the state of..." Akihiko yelled out.

"Total creepiness!" Yukari ducked in time as Junpei swung his weapon and right behind her Minato slapped Junpei across the face. Mitsuru and Minako arrived in time to see Minato slap Junpei.

"What just happen?" Minako asked.

"He seems to be a Shadow adept at psychological attacks," Fuuka said.

"So he's the one who pulled that?" Yukari said with anger clear in her voice. Yukari blushed furiously as she recalled what happened just moments ago.

The Lovers went in for the attack and sent its tentacle wings at them. Minato quickly pulled out his evoker and summoned his persona. "Persona." His persona, Oberon, appeared in front of him and cut down the Lovers tentacle attack. Everyone quickly charged at the Shadow and barraged it with attacks. Yukari drew her bow and shot an arrow straight at the mask of the Shadow. The Shadow exploded and quickly dissolved away.

Minako fell to her knees, her breathing heavy. "Fighting two powerful Shadows is really tiring, I can't wait to get some sleep."

* * *

Everybody walked out of the hotel and met up with Fuuka. "I'm glad you're all safe."

"Thanks for your help. The enemy was sly, but you did well."

"I did what I could."

"And both of you, good job. For withstanding the enemy's mental assault." Mitsuru's eyes widen a bit after realizing what she just said. "I-I think we should leave." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Yukari stood right next to Minako and whispered to her. "Please don't tell anyone."

"If I don't get slapped again, then I'll take with me to my grave."

"Jeez, I said I was sorry."

"I know, I was joking. I said I forgive you, didn't I?"

"Yukari!" Fuuka called out. "About that thing you mentioned the other day."

Yukari ran up to Fuuka so they can speak a little before privately. "You found out something?" Fuuka answered with a nod. "Cool. Tell me later."


	8. CH 8: Studying & Tartarus

**AN: Hey, like I promised, I delivered two chapters for you guys. I got too excited and I wrote both chapters in a very short time frame. When I learned of the release date for Persona 5 that got me excited, like very excited. It doesn't matter how small the news is for Persona, it's going to get me excited. The next chapter is double the length of this chapter.**

* * *

"Minako, you really got to start making better decisions."

"I'm sorry, but I'm worried about exams."

"I know you are, but you got to get some rest and not stay up very late into the night and study."

"I know."

"Get some sleep."

"But doesn't Ikutsuki want to talk to us about something?"

"Yes, but you need rest. I'll tell you what he said later."

"Alright, I'll get some sleep." Minato nodded as he left so she can sleep.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

Minako yawned as she made her down the halls of Gekkoukan, haven't yet fully recovered yet from all those late night studies and that fight with those two powerful Shadows. She spotted Mitsuru just up ahead and she jogged over to her. "Hey, Mitsuru-senpai?"

Mitsuru turned around once she heard the voice of her leader. "Yes? Do you need something?"

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if you're free right now?"

"I am, what for?"

"I was wondering if you can help me study."

"Sure."

"Great! Let's go to the library."

Minako and Mitsuru went and found a quiet spot and studied for nearly an hour. Minako was happy she hasn't learned this much so easily and so fast too. _'I really need to ask her to help me study more often.'_

"Did you get all that?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yes. Thank you for all your help."

"Your welcome."

"Can ask you a question? It doesn't have anything to do with studying?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"I wondering what type of guy... or girl you're into." Minako quickly that one part in which Mitsuru caught.

"What makes you think I'm into the same sex?"

"Oh, er, y-you know, y-you can't rule that possibility, right?"

"No, I'm not into women that way."

'_Finally got that question out of my mind.'_ Minako thought. "W-Well, what guys? There has to be a type you're into, right?"

"Oh, uh, I-I don't know."

"What about guys that are always calm, or really smart, or really brave, or very dependable?" '_I __really__ hope I was vague with that.'_

At the small list, Minako gave her one person popped into her mind and she felt a very faint blush on cheeks which went unnoticed by Minako. "N-No, I don't. Come on, l-let's get back to studying."

"Okay, I need help with this." Minako went back to study. _'I'm sorry, brother. I tried.'_

* * *

Minako walked back to her class having finished her studying with Mitsuru in the library when she noticed Fuuka. Minako noticed the depressed look on her face while she carries a boxed lunch. She walked over to her wondering if something is wrong. "Is something wrong, Fuuka? You look kinda down."

Fuuka looked up at Minako. "Oh, Minako-san... It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing. What's wrong? You can tell me."

"Well, I made a boxed lunch." Fuuka showed Minako the boxed lunch. "I had Minato-kun try another one I made, but it isn't very good. I think I left it out too long or something."

"Can I try some?"

"But it isn't very good. I don't want you to get sick."

"It can't be that bad, right? If it isn't as good as you say, then I can give you some pointers."

"Uh, i-if you want some."

Fuuka handed the boxed lunch to Minako. Minako smelled something pretty bad which quickly realized where the smell is coming from. She opened the boxed lunch which she soon regretted wanting to have a taste. It looked pretty unappetizing. Minako hesitantly picked up a piece of the food. She eventually placed the piece of food in her mouth and soon regretted. It tasted as terrible as it looked. It tasted so bad Minako couldn't chew it let alone swallow it. She looked Fuuka who had worried look on her face. Against her better judgment, Minako swallowed the food and she shivered from the bad taste. 'Minato had to taste two of these? I need to help her, or else I won't be seeing my brother for a long time.'

"How did it taste?"

"I-It didn't taste as bad as I thought it would."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, but there's a lot that needs improvement. I could help you if you want."

"Yes, that great if you could help!"

"I'll help you whenever you're free."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you at the dorm."

"Where are you going?"

"I forgot something in my class and I'm going back to the dorm after that." Minako waved goodbye as she made her way to her class before she stopped and turned back to Fuuka. "Hey, Fuuka."

"Yes?"

Minako looked around making sure nobody was listening in. "I want to go to Tartarus tonight. Do you mind telling everyone that?"

"Sure, I'll let everyone know."

"Thanks. Well, you see."

* * *

_**Tartarus: Yabbashah Block**_

Minako gripped her head in pain as they continued down the halls of Tartarus. Yukari noticed this and walked up ahead of next to her. "Minako. Stop summoning your Persona without your evoker. You're clearly in pain."

"D-Don't... worry. It's not as painful as before."

"Seriously stop. Maybe we should stop for now and return to the dorm."

"N-No... I feel like we're almost... to the end of the block."

"Fine, but at least use your evoker for now."

Minako nodded as they made their way up the stairs. Eventually making up the stairs, everyone noticed the room looked familiar. They all looked at each other and nodded as they prepared for a fight. Akihiko started to feel the ground rumble a little as they continued. Around the corner a large muscled Shadow with a blue mask with the number eleven on it. it made its way over to them and Minako dropped to her knee as the pain increased slightly.

"Minako!" Minato ran up to her.

"S-Sorry." Minato helped up Minako as the Shadow prepared to attack. Everyone summoned their Persona's as the Shadow began its attack. Polydeuces blocks the attack as Hermes slashes it across the chest. The Shadow pushed away Polydeuces and punched Hermes into the wall.

Junpei gripped his head in pain. Hermes gets up and launched an Agi skill at it. The Shadow gets engulfed in flame as Junpei cheered slightly. The Shadow walks out of the fire like nothing happened and it attacked Hermes.

"What the hell!? Fire doesn't work?!"

Fuuka, on the first floor, scanned the Shadow as the battle continued. She gasped a little in shock as she felt another powerful presence was making its way to their fight. _"Everyone! There's another powerful Shadow heading your way! Please be careful."_ Fuuka warned.

Yukari summoned her Persona, but the Shadow hit before it could do anything. It raised its fist up and brought it down onto Yukari, but Minako's Orpheus moved in the way of the attack. The punch sent Orpheus crashing into the wall. From the strain of summoning her Personas without the help of an evoker, and the constant battles was too much for her as she dropped to the floor barely conscious.

"Minako!" Minato and Yukari cried out.

"Oh no!" Yukari realized the Shadow was still there, it lifted its fist once again at Yukari. Yukari closed her eyes as the Shadow attacked her. Yukari heard the sound of ice forming and she slowly opened her eyes to see the Shadow covered in ice. Penthesilea flowed next to Yukari as she quickly ran to the twins.

"Is she alright?"

"She should be if we get out of here."

"_Everybody! Watch out!"_ Fuuka warned.

Several lightning bolts stuck Penthesilea, Polydeuces, and Hermes. Mitsuru and Junpei cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Akihiko turned around to see a large tower like Shadow approach them.

"Tch! Another one..."

Fuuka finished the scan of the large tower like Shadow. _"Everyone! It doesn't have any weaknesses, but Garu skills are the only thing that works against it."_

"Great..." Akihiko said, annoyed. He turned towards Yukari as she and Minato were helping their leader. "Yukari! You heard Fuuka! You're the only one who can hurt that thing!"

"R-Right!" Yukari nodded. "Please take care of her."

"I'm always taking care of her. Now, go!" Minato said.

Yukari ran over to the others as placed her evoker against her head and summoned her persona. Io appeared and it made a green tornado appear under the giant tower like Shadow. The Shadow summoned more lightning and narrowly missed Yukari. Yukari sent in a barrage of wind attacks at the Shadow weakening it. While Yukari battle the tower like Shadow, Akihiko and Mitsuru battle against the giant buff Shadow and Junpei ran over to help Minato with his sister while his Persona helped battle with Akihiko and Mitsuru. From the combined attack of the two seniors, Mitsuru noticed the Shadow's movements were starting to get a little sluggish.

"_Yukari! Watch out!"_ Fuuka warned.

Both Akihiko and Mitsuru heard Yukari scream. "What!?" They both turned to see Yukari's Persona, Io, getting struck by lightning. With the distraction, the giant Shadow attacked Akihiko, Junpei, and Mitsuru's Persona. With the constant battles before arriving here was beginning to show on everyone.

Struggling to get up, Minato watched as the Shadow's getting ready to kill the team. He grits his teeth and placed the evoker against his head. He pulled the trigger and reeled back from the amount of pain he was feeling. He gripped his head in pain as a ball of light appeared between the two Shadows and exploded. The giant Shadow fell to its knees and the tower like Shadow looked like it was about to topple over.

Everyone wondered what happened and they turned to Minato where two Persona floating above him. Angel and Archangel disappeared as Minato dropped to his knees.

"Can you do that?" Junpei asked Minako.

"N-No..." Minako answered.

Fuuka finished the scan of the giant Shadow. _"Quick! The giant Shadow's weakness is wind!"_

"Go! Yukari!" Akihiko yelled.

"Yes, Yukari! You're the only one who can stop them!" Junpei yelled.

Yukari slowly picked herself up and placed her evoker against her head.

"_Watch out! The tower Shadow is trying to use another lightning attack!"_

"S-Saki M-Mitama..." Minako said weakly.

A gold tear like persona appeared above Yukari and took the hit for her. Minako winced a little at the pain of taking that hit.

"Persona!" Yukari yelled out as Io appeared. A massive green tornado appeared between the two Shadows and destroyed them. Yukari's attention went back to the twins as she remembered the state they were in. She ran over to them as dropped next to Minako.

"You're okay!"

"Y-Yeah... don't worry..." Minako said as she closed her eyes and passed out from exhausting.

Minato slowly picked himself up and he almost fell back down if Akihiko didn't grab him in time. "Come on. We need to get our leader and everyone out. The teleporter down should be just up ahead." Akihiko said.

* * *

**AN: You know, how I have Minako being able to summon her Personas without the need of an evoker and how Yu has the fusion of Personas in the anime? Well, Minato's able to use two Persona at once which means he can do fusion spells. It's incredibly taxing for him and he can have his sister to help make it less tiring.**


	9. CH 9: Yakushima Trip

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fuuka said worriedly.

"I told you, I'm okay. You don't have to worry so much." Minako said trying to ease her worry.

"I'm sorry, I just feel like I'm at fault."

"Why?"

"I feel like I could've done better at Tartarus."

"You did fine. We wouldn't have found out its weakness until it's too late."

"Still..."

"You did well now stop worrying."

"If you say so." Minako and Fuuka said nothing else as they entered the dorm. Minako sat on one of the couches in the lounge. Still feeling slightly spent since the fight yesterday. Deciding to take a nap on the couch for awhile.

Minako let out a big yawn as she woke up from her nap. She rubbed her eyes as she looked around and she noticed everyone sitting by the table. She noticed that there was an awkward quietness between them. _'Why does it seem so awkward?'_

"Umm..." Fuuka tried to the break the awkwardness. "Y-You know, it's almost summer break. Do you have any plans?"

"I wish I could go to the beach. Hot sand, cool breeze... babes in bikinis..."

'_The beach? I actually never been to the beach before.'_ Minako stood up and walked over to the others.

"Man, it would sure be nice! Somewhere in the south, where the water is crystal clear!"

Minako slammed her hands on the table next to Akihiko. "Whoa!" Akihiko said, startled by the unexpected noise.

"I want to go to the beach too!"

"You too?" Junpei smiled, but that quickly went away after he realised something. "Ugh, but first, we have exams to worry about... what a drag..."

"Don't remind me..." Minako said.

"Now, now. I'm sure you two will be fine."

"But yeah, I'd love to go somewhere famous for its beaches, like Okinawa."

"Well, it's not Okinawa, but how about Yakushima?" A voice of the Chairmen caught everyone's attention and they turned to watch the Chairmen walk up to the table.

"Mr Chairmen... I didn't realise you were here." Mitsuru said as she stood up from the chair.

"I happened to be in the area, so I thought I'd drop by and tell you my schedule for next week." He turned to Mitsuru before he spoke. "Mitsuru, your father will be vacationing in Yakushima during the break."

"He will...?"

"You'll all have some time off after exams, right? Why don't you go and pay him a surprise visit?"

"Seriously!? We're gonna go on a trip!?" Junpei threw his hands up into the air as he cheered. "Yes! Beach babes, here I come!"

Yukari let out a disgusted sigh. "Men..." Yukari looked in front of her and noticed the faint blush on Minako's cheeks. _'What's she thinking about?'_

'_We're all going to the beach? Doesn't that mean I can...'_ Minako shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts. _'No! Those are your friends! Don't think about them like that!'_

"How about it Mitsuru?"

"But... my father is a busy man; I don't want to ruin his vacation."

"Haha, don't worry. No father would be upset with a daughter who came all that way to see him." Ikutsuki turned to everyone else. "You've all done a great job. You deserve to relax for a while. We already know when the next operation will be, so it should be fine."

Mitsuru looked at everyone who was clearly excited for this trip. She let out a sigh. "...alright. I guess everyone needs a break now and then. Let's do it." Junpei cheered once Mitsuru gave the okay and they all started chatting amongst each other.

Yukari's attention went from Minako to Mitsuru who left as everyone was talking about the upcoming trip. She got up and quickly ran after to catch up.

After everyone finished chatting Minako walked to her dorm room to get some last minute studying in. After a few hours of studying Minako rubbed her eyes tiredly. She looked at the clock and realised it was 2 am. "I really should stop studying so late." Minako yawned as she changed and went to bed.

* * *

_**Gekkoukan High**_

After they finished their exams everyone walked over to Minato's desk. "So, how'd you do?" Yukari asked.

"Hey, check it out! I aced P.E.!" Junpei said.

"Well, that pretty much answers the question."

"Psh, a real man doesn't dwell on the past... I'm thinking ahead to Yakushima."

"Oh yeah, that's coming up soon, isn't it...? Are ya ready?"

"Yup," Minato answered.

"...I guess I should start getting ready, too. I guess should be more enthusiastic, huh?" Yukari decided to change the subject to something else. "Hey, I don't have practise today, so do you wanna do something?"

"Sounds good! Where are we goin'? If you need to buy a swimsuit, I'd be happy to help!"

"As if," Yukari said as she had a slight look of disgust on her face. "Alright, gimme a sec. I'm gonna go grab my stuff from the locker room... Oh, I'll invite Fuuka, too."

"I can't go. The tennis club decided to do some practising today."

"Aw, that's too bad."

"I'll see you later."

* * *

_**Tennis Field**_

After a couple good laughs and practising with the other members, they eventually left leaving Minako with Rio. "This feels like it was a while back when it was just the two of us practising together. Stuff like group dates and everything... They're all being noisy, aren't they? I... never thought that I'd ask other people about things like love." Rio laughs a bit. "I thought it was right to sacrifice and devote myself to the club. No matter how tough things got, knowing I was getting better and showing results would ease my suffering... But I had forgotten something very important."

"What?"

Rio smiled before she answered. "To have fun. I forgot the joy of tennis... Take a look at this." Rio reached into her pocket and pulled out a worn out book. "It's a beginner's guide... When I first started playing tennis, I was so excited that I couldn't even sleep. I'd read this in bed, while I ate, even during class. I want to give this to you. I want you to have the thing that gave me so much inspiration back then... I think... it'll help me remember that I'm not alone. So... please." Rio held up the book waiting for Minako to take it. Minako took it while Rio smiled at her.

"I'll cherish this."

"Yeah... I'm glad to hear that." Rio smiled once again after hearing Minako's words. "It's because of you that I came to realise all these things. You've been with me every step of the way, giving me that extra push I needed. You always kept an eye out for those around you... Thank you."

Minako smiled, feeling like she just made a very dear and irreplaceable friend. Both Minako and Rio finished what they were doing and headed off to Wild-Duck.

* * *

_**Yakushima: Day 1**_

Junpei leant over the railing excitedly as he watched as they made their way over to the island. "Haha, awesome! Here it is! Ya-Ku-shi-ma!" Junpei turned around to everyone and his smile faded once he looked at everyone. That same awkwardness from the dorm was in the air. Minako inched closer to her brother. "I bet you're excited," Minako whispered.

"Why would I be?"

"Because, you know, Mitsuru wearing a swimsuit. I bet you're excited-"

"S-Shut up about that!"

"Alright, I'll just leave you to your thoughts." Minako backed away. "Which are more than likely about Mitsuru and how she looks in a swimsuit." Minako teased.

"I told you to shut up!"

* * *

Once the ship docked everyone made their way over to Mitsuru's family vacation house. Upon arriving everyone was amazed by the fancy of the house.

"Wow..." Fuuka said.

"It's like we're in an episode of Lifestyles of the Rich and Fabulous..." Soon after Junpei said two maids made her way over to the group to greet them.

They both bowed. "Welcome back, Milady." They both said in unison.

"And you must be her schoolmates, correct? Welcome to the Kirijo vacation home. Please follow me." The maid on the left said.

"Um, is this the right place?" Yukari said, unsure.

"Dude, real-life maids..." Junpei said.

"I knew she was from an important family, but this confirms it..." Fuuka said.

The maids turned around leading them to their rooms when a gentleman in a suit walked by. The maids stopped and bowed to him. He just looked at everyone without saying a word and he continued to walk by until Mitsuru spoke which made him stop. "It's good to see you." He glanced at Mitsuru before he walked off and Junpei moved out of the way for him.

"Was that...?" Fuuka was about to ask when Yukari finished what she was going to ask.

"...her father?"

"Dude, talk about scary! He's not gonna make us walk the plank, is he?" Junpei asked half seriously.

"Don't be stupid..." Akihiko said.

Mitsuru chuckled at everyone a little. "We won't be here long, but make yourself at home."

"Sweet! This is going to rock!" Junpei started to get excited about all the fun he was planning. "Hey, wanna go the beach? It's right there. Dude, this place rules! Come on, let's go!"

"What, already? I mean, sure, let me get changed first!" Yukari said.

"Then, I'll see you there. I'm not gonna go waste a single minute!"

* * *

_**Yakushima Beach**_

After Minako changed into her swimsuit, both Yukari and Minako made their way over to the beach. Once they arrived they spotted Akihiko, Minato, and Junpei talking with each other. "Ahh... I got my sandals on... givin' my feet a chance to breathe... Yep! Summer's here!" Junpei cheered with barely contained excitement.

"Ugh, can he BE any louder..?" Yukari said clearly annoyed. "But yikes, what's with Akihiko-senpai's swimsuit...?"

"Yo, about time you guys got here. Hmm... Something wrong, Yukari?" Akihiko said.

"That's a pretty... small... swimsuit..."

"What, you don't know? Swimsuits like this reduce water resistance and-"

"That's okay... it doesn't need to be justified." Yukari looked away and she noticed the look on Junpei's face. "...Hey Junpei, what's the matter? You look even more stupid than usual."

"Maaaaan... Talk about a feast for the eyes, haha. Yuka-tan's wearing a more aggressive model than I had imagined! Could her boldness come from the confidence that her club training had toned her bod!?"

"What?!"

"And check out our leader! She's one cute mermaid herself! Those curves she usually keeps covered up are lookin' good! I can't tear my eyes away!"

"Uh, thanks?" Minako said not really sure how to respond.

"Maaaan, the beach is so great. I love this place!"

"Is that umbrella taken?" Fuuka asked once she arrived.

"Oooh, and here we have the lovely Miss Yamagishi! Wow, Fuuka, I had no idea you were so... I mean, you should wear a swimsuit more often!" Fuuka gasped from embarrassment as she held behind Yukari. "Oh come on, there's nothing to be embarrassed about! Heheh."

"Stop that creepy laugh, you perv!"

"And here's our final contestant..." Junpei said which caught both Akihiko and Minato's attention after they realised who he was talking about. Everyone watched as Mitsuru walked over to them and she noticed this and stood there a little confused.

"Is something wrong?"

"Wow... Mitsuru-senpai, you're beautiful..." Fuuka said.

"Yeah, your skin is flawless!" Yukari said in agreement. "Did you already put sunscreen on?"

"N-No, not yet." Mitsuru blushed not used to this kind of attention.

Minako noticed Junpei and Minato took a couple of steps away from them and whispered to each other.

"So... which one's your type?" Junpei asked.

Minato stood there a little reluctant to answer but did it anyway. "...Mitsuru."

"Seriously?! You got some balls, dude!"

After awhile Yukari felt someone's stare and she blushed very faintly once she noticed it was Minako. "W-What?"

Minako smiled at her before she answered. "You good in a swimsuit!"

The blush on Yukari's face appeared more noticeable. She quickly looked away trying to hide it. _'She thinks I look good in a swimsuit? Why do I feel happy about that?'_ Yukari thought.

"You too, Fuuka."

"T-Thank you."

After having fun with everyone on the beach, playing in the water, relaxing by the beach, Minako started to get tired from this. She walked by Akihiko to tell him she's leaving. "I'm going back. I'm still a little tired from all the late night studying."

"Oh, alright." Minako waved goodbye before she left.

* * *

_**Kirijo Vacation House**_

Everybody was called down by Mitsuru to meet with her father. Everyone sat down on the luxury coaches as they waited for Mitsuru's father to speak. "From what I understand, Mitsuru has already given you the short version. Well, it's true... We adults are to blame. If could've atoned for it with my life, I would have done so... Now, I have no choice but to rely on you. What my father wanted to create with those monsters' power... was a time manipulation device."

"That's what he was trying to do?" Mitsuru asked.

"Imagine if you could control the flow of time... eliminate unwanted events before they occur. With such a device, you could shape the future to your liking."

"Damn, that's insane..." Junpei said not believing what he is hearing.

"However, under my father's direction, the research began to stray from its original goal... In his later years, my father seemed to have only nihilism in his heart. Now that I think about it, his madness may have resulted from his struggle to break free from that... It's only natural that you want to know the truth... and it's my duty to tell you." The large TV turned on capturing everyone's attention.

"What's this...?" Akihiko asked as a video began to play.

"This is the only existing footage of the incident, recorded by a scientist who was at the scene." Mitsuru's father answered.

"I pray that this recording reaches safe hands..." The person in the video spoke as the smoke fill the lab.

"That voice...!?" Yukari said shocked as she realised who it was.

"My employer has become obsessed with a loathsome idea. This experiment should have never been conceived... I'm afraid what I've will result in an unprecedented disaster... But if I hadn't, the entire world may have paid the price..."

"The entire world?" Fuuka couldn't what she was seeing.

"Please. Listen carefully..." The man plead. "The Shadows that were amassed here have been dispersed as a result due of the explosion. To end this nightmare, you must eliminate all of them!" The man paused for second before he continued. "I am to blame for this. I knew the risk, but I was blinded by the promise of success... and so I didn't raise any objections... It is all my fault..." The ended right there as Yukari gasped and stood up not wanting to believe what she saw.

"...Dad..." Everyone looked at Yukari with a shocked expression.

"You mean... that was...?" Fuuka said.

"Father..." Mitsuru looked at her dad.

"His name was Eiichiro Takeba... He was the head researcher at the time and a very talented man. But, we are the ones who are to responsible. We pushed him to continue the research. The Kirijo group is to blame for his death."

"I... can't believe it..." Mitsuru said she didn't even know such video existed.

"So, that means... my dad caused it all...? The Dark Hour, Tartarus... The people who died in that incident... It was all his fault...?"

"Y-You okay?" Akihiko asked, he never Yukari like this. It almost looks like she wants to cry.

"So, that's why you were hiding this...? Because you felt sorry for me? Is that it!?"

"No, Takeba, I..." Mitsuru tried to explain, but couldn't as Yukari interrupted her not wanting to hear whatever she has to say.

"I don't want your pity!" Yukari yelled as she stormed off somewhere.

"Um... shouldn't we go after her?" Fuuka said.

Mitsuru sighed a bit before she looked at Minako. "Will you go...?"

"...Sure." Minako stood up and chased after her.

* * *

_**Yakushima Beach**_

After twenty minutes of searching for Yukari, she eventually found her on the beach. Minako slowly walked over to her. "I believed in for so long... This is too much..." Yukari said before she noticed Minako walking towards her. "Minako... Do you remember what I told...? How my dad died when I was little...? You understand now, right? He died in that incident. Nobody knew the truth, so there were all sorts of rumours... Because he was in charge of the research team, people were really mean to me and my mom..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we even had to move a few times."

"That must have been tough."

"...Yeah. But all this time, I kept telling myself it wasn't his fault. I loved him a lot, and I believed he'd never do anything wrong. I received a letter back in the spring. It was from him, written ten years ago... It cracked me up cuz even though it said 'To my family,' it was pretty much all about me. That only made me believe in him more." Minako sat on the sand next to Yukari as she stared out to the sea. "When I found out I had a special power, I thought it was fate. I was scared, but I thought if I cooperated with the Kirijo group, I might find out what really happened. That's why I agreed to fight using my persona. But, it turns out... all of that was for nothing..."

"That's not true!"

Yukari chuckled weakly. "You're just trying to make me feel better. Why does reality have to be so harsh...? I tried so hard to fight my fear, and this is what I get... Maybe I am just jealous of Mitsuru-senpai. I mean, why my father and not hers...? Haha... I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

"That's not true."

"Stop acting like you have all the answers!... I'm sorry..." Yukari apologised. "My head's a mess... I'm so afraid... I don't know what to do anymore... I'm totally lost... Tell me... what should I do...?"

Minako stood up and dusted herself off before she answered. Yukari felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned looked beside her to see Minako smiling at her. "I need you, Yukari." Yukari started to blush, she couldn't believe what she is hearing. Is she really going to say I think she's going to say? "I need you by my side. We all do."

"Oh..." Yukari tried to change the subject to try and ignore the slight pain in her chest. "I'm sorry for acting like this. You lost your parents, too."

"Yup, both of them."

"Way to make me feel more down."

"I'm sorry. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Remember when I had that outburst back at Iwatodai Station? When you almost got hit by a car?"

"Uh... yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I can't vouch for Minato, but I was very close to my parents. I looked up to them both very much, and when they both died I was devastated. I guess, I grew a fear of losing people who are close to me because of that."

"Is that you got mad at me? Because I'm close to you?"

"Yeah." Minako looked at the stars. "I don't want anything bad to happen you. You're very dear to me."

Minako looked back at Yukari and noticed tears rolling down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" Minako asked worriedly.

"I don't know, I guess, I'm not over the thing about dad." Yukari lied.

Minako walked up to her and hugged to try and comfort her. "It's okay."

'_What is this feeling? I can't explain it... __Is this what love feels like? N-No, it can't be... right?'_ Yukari thought.

Minato arrived and he was about to call to them but stopped when he watched the scene before him. He smiled as he turned around and walked back to Mitsuru's vacation house. "I'll let them have their moment. They'll came back soon." Minato said to himself.

After a couple of minutes, Minako lets go of Yukari. "You feeling better?"

"...I guess."

"Come on, let's go back. The Dark Hour could happen soon."

"Alright."

* * *

_**Jyomon Sugi Forest: Day 2**_

Minako walked around the Island after having slept in and she to explore the island when she found nobody at the vacation house. "I wondered where everyone is?" Minako arrived at a large tree and she saw a board with information about the tree. She went over the board but stopped when she noticed someone peeking out beside. "Uh, h-hello?"

A girl in a light blue dress came. "I have found you." Was all the girl said before she ran over to Minako and embraced her.

'_Why's __this girl__ hugging me?'_ Minako thought.

"I have been searching for you."

"Me? Are you sure?"

"My highest priority is to be with you."

"Uh, I do I know from somewhere? You look kinda familiar."

The girl said nothing else as she continued to hold her. _'It doesn't seem like she'll let go of me anytime soon.' _Minako thought.

Minato arrived to see the girl he was chasing hugging someone. He soon realised it's his sister the mysterious girl was hugging. Not long after Minato arrived Junpei and Akihiko arrived and they were about to ask Minato if he saw where the girl went when they noticed just up ahead. "Wait, what!? What's going on here!?" Junpei said. "Minato, what the hell is going on?!"

"I see, so that's her preference," Akihiko said to himself. "That explains why we got the cold shoulder..."

"I think Minako might have found someone 'special'," Minato said.

"What do you mean by that?" Junpei asked.

"I'll let you figure it out."

"Oh, Minako. You're awake." Yukari said as she arrived. "Huh!? Junpei!? What are you doing here!? We've been looking all over for you!" Yukari just realised something but was forgotten once she was Junpei. Who's that mysterious girl? "Wait... who's that? And why is she hugging you?"

"I don't know, but she says I'm her priority. I think she might have mistaken me for someone else."

"What?"

Once those words left Minako's mouth the mysterious girl loosened her grip to get a good look at Minako's face. She let go entirely as she took two steps back. "It appears I've been mistaken. You are not the one I'm looking for..."

"I knew it!" Minako said to herself.

The mysterious girl glanced to the side and noticed the blue haired boy. She pointed at him before she spoke. "You, you're the one I'm looking for..." She jogged over to him and like what she did with Minako she did with Minato. "My highest priority is to be you." The girl repeated.

"Ignoring this. Listen we've encountered a problem. I'm sorry to interrupt your vacation, but I need you all to go back to the house and prepare for battle." Mitsuru said.

"That won't be necessary," Ikutsuki said as he also arrived. "We've found what we were looking for."

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

Ikutsuki let out a worried sigh. "You had me worried. You don't have permission to leave the lab on your own, Aigis."

"...I know." The girl answered.

"Hey, Minato. What did you mean before?"

"Hm?"

"Wait, did you mean...?"

"I don't know, what did I mean?" Was all Minato said as everyone left.

* * *

_**Kirijo Vacation House**_

"I apologise for all the trouble. Everything is under control now."

"So, what happened to capturing the tank?"

'_Tank?'_ Minako thought. _'I know we have the power of Persona, but can we even capturing a stolen tank?'_

"Oh, that's been taken care of." Ikutsuki turned and called for someone. "Come here, Aigis."

"Coming." The girl from before walked in.

"This is Aigis. As you can see, she's a 'mechanical maiden'." Ikutsuki explained.

"I am Aigis. My mission is to destroy Shadows." Aigis introduced herself. "I have been assigned to SEES, effective immediately."

"No way... It's like she's... alive." Yukari said, shocked.

"This is unbelievable..." Akihiko said.

"She's so cute, but... she's a robot..." Junpei said.

"Anti-Shadow weapons were created ten years ago to combat uncontrollable Shadows. Aigis was the last to be made... and she's the only one that still remains today."

"Anti-Shadow weapon... Does that mean she...?" Mitsuru said.

"Yes, I am capable of operating the Persona 'Palladion'."

"She suffered major damage in combat and has remained in the lab ever since. It's still unclear as to why she suddenly activated herself this morning... Well, I hope you will all get along."

"An anti-Shadow weapon with a will of its own... This is amazing!" Fuuka said fascinated that something like her actually exists.

"Um... by the way... When I saw you earlier, it seemed like you knew them... or more like him." Yukari pointed towards to the twins.

"Yes, it is very important for me to be by his side."

"Hmm. perhaps her identification system is malfunctioning... or maybe she's still half asleep... This is quite interesting..."

"I don't think it's that..." Yukari said.

"...Well, I can ponder this later. Oh, I forgot to tell you all... You can participate in wide range of recreational activities here. There's a tennis court, a pool table... even a karaoke machine. Would you care to hear me sing?" Ikutsuki said with a smile.

* * *

_**Yakushima Beach: Day 3**_

The next morning everyone went to the beach along with their new member, Aigis. "Man, it's already the third day of the trip. It's too bad we have to go home tomorrow... I'd totally stay longer if I could. But I can't complain... A lot of cool things happened while we were here." Junpei said.

"...How can he be so full of energy?" Akihiko asked himself. "We were all up so late last night..."

"Do we have a mission at the beach today?" Aigis asked.

"Nah, it's nothing like that. We just came here to have some fun." Junpei answered.

"Do you understand what it means to 'have fun,' Aigis?" Fuuka asked.

"Of course. Recreation is the refreshment of one's mind and body."

"Exactly! Wow, you sure know a lot about us humans." Junpei said. "Alright, let's take one last dip before we leave!" Junpei ran off to the water dragging Aigis along.

"Uh, hold on, Junpei-kun..." Fuuka tried to stop Junpei. "Is it okay fro Aigis to go in the ocean?"

"Oh, I'm sure she's water-proof," Yukari said as Aigis came back.

"What's wrong, Aigis?" Fuuka asked, wondering why she came back.

"It is best if we all engage in this activity together. An activity in which only one person derives enjoyment is not the optimal method to 'have fun'."

"Ugh, do we have to...?" Yukari followed Aigis as started having fun, despite what she said earlier.

"We should join them," Fuuka said.

"Okay." Mitsuru agreed.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Ikutsuki said once he arrived. "We've been quite busy during our time here, but it looks as if we can relax a bit today."

"...I hope so."

"Hey, Akihiko-senpai, c'mon! It's your turn!" Junpei called out.

"My turn...? What are they doing?" Akihiko said, confused to what Junpei said.

Ikutsuki laughed before he spoke. "I'm glad everyone is having so much fun. I already told you what time the ship will be arriving, yes? I'll most likely head over to the port early, so don't be late."

"Okay, I'll let everyone know."

"We can get back down to business again once we're back at the dorm."

"Got it."

"Minako-tan! Akihiko-senpai!" Junpei called out once again.

"This again...? I guess we should go too, Minako. Unless you want to rest. You did look pretty tired the past few days."

"I'm good. I'm finally rested, so can join." Minako said.

"Let's go then!" Akihiko said as they both ran over to the others.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed it. If you have questions, ask away.**


	10. CH 10: Cooking with Fuuka

**AN: Happy holidays everyone! I hope you have a great day today. I hope you enjoy these two chapters.**

* * *

Minato and Minako rode the train to Port Island Station to get to school. Minako closed and put way her phone before looking over at Minato. "Minato?"

"Yes?"

"Did Yukari also wake you up to find Aigis?"

"Uh, kinda."

"What do you mean?"

"Aigis was the one who woke me up."

"Oh, so that's where she was. But, what was she doing in your room?"

"I think she was watching me sleep, either that or she woke me up because of that poster that says do everything five minutes early."

"Oh." Both of them said nothing else after that until Minako realised something. "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you something."

"What?"

"I asked Mitsuru-senpai what type of guy she's into."

"What did she say?"

"She didn't answer me and we went back to studying. But, I'll continue to help you."

"Oh... Thank you. You're always looking out for me."

"Well, duh! You're the only family I have left. I'll always be there for you!"

"And I'll always protect you." Both the twins smiled at each other before Minako spoke up again.

"You know what? Since summer break is pretty close, how's about I help you win her heart?"

"That would be great."

"Alright! Once summer break starts I'll help you the best I can!"

"Okay, I'll make sure I'm free whenever you decide to help." Minako smiled started to get a little excited. "By the way, what else did you ask her?"

"W-What?" She hoped he wouldn't ask that question, but here he is asking that question.

"What else did you ask her?"

"Nothing!" Minato continued to pressure her for information since the way his sister was acting pretty suspicious. Eventually, he was able to get the information out of her. "Fine! I asked her if she was into women that way!"

"I thought you said you weren't going after her."

"I had that question in my head since we met her! I had to ask it to get it out of my head! It's kinda hard not think how beautiful she is, you know."

"She is beautiful..." Minato agreed with her. "Wait a minute! Don't try to distract me using Mitsuru."

"I wasn't... Okay, I might have tried to... Are you... mad at me?"

"No... I'm not."

"Wait. You really thought I would've tried to take her away from you?" Minato was reluctant to answer as he looked away which helped confirm what she was thinking. "You actually thought I would do that."

Minato sighed before he answered. "...Yes."

"I'm hurt. I would never do that, even if she was into the same sex. This is the first person you actually cared about, besides me, in a very long time. Now that I think about it, this is the first time since we were kids that you actually cared about anything."

"I'm sorry..." Minato apologised, feeling ashamed for thinking that.

Minako noticed the downed look on his face and she didn't like seeing her brother that way. "Don't worry. I forgive you."

"Thank you..." Minato said relieved.

"Come on, we're going to be late for school if we don't hurry," Minako said.

* * *

During lunch, Minako waited for the next class to start when suddenly a student walked in and told everyone that the exam results has being posted. Minako was interested in her results since she worked so before the exams. _'__Alright, time to see if my hard work that almost got me kill __has__ paid off.'_ Minako thought.

She made her way over to the results board that was crowded with a bunch of other students that were also checking for their scores. Once enough students cleared, Minako went ahead and checked her. She slowly made her way up the board until she spotted her name in second place with her brother in first. _'I guess it did pay off... I never going to do that again, I'll just study normally.'_

"Hey, look. The twins are on top." Minako overheard one of the students talk.

"It doesn't surprise me. They did both moved up a whole year."

"I guess you're right. But, if I remember right. She wasn't as high as this last time, though."

"Maybe she had an off day."

'_Well, they are kinda right.'_ Minako decided to return to her classroom since lunch was going to be over soon.

* * *

Once she reached the second floor, Minako spotted Fuuka about to enter her class. She called out to her and jogged over to her. "Hey, Fuuka?"

"Yes? Was there something you need?"

"I wondering if you're free later? Because I have nothing planned later, and I was wondering if you wanted to practice cooking?"

"Oh! Sure!"

"Great! I'll see you after school!" Minako smiled and waved as she walked to her class.

* * *

After classes finished Minako started to get ready to meet with Fuuka when suddenly a teacher called out to her. She watched as one of the teachers, Ms Kanou, walked over to her. "Ah, Arisato-san. About the club... do you know about the fellowship we'll be doing at another school?"

"No."

"Well, you'll all get to play Tennis at a school in the country. Imagine that fresh air! And at night, there'll be delicious food and hot springs! Heehee, doesn't that sound just wonderful? In two-day from now, you'll practice here for a week, then leave for the other school. Don't forget, okay?" Ms Kanou explained before leaving.

"That sounds like fun."

* * *

Minako arrived with Fuuka already waiting for her. She placed her bag down and walked over to Fuuka ready to start cooking. "Minako-chan, have you decided what to make today? If you haven't, then would you like to make this with me?" Fuuka lifted up a cookbook and showed her what she was thinking of making. "Look on this page... 'chocolate truffles'! Don't they look good?"

"They do look good." Having decided to make that since Fuuka has already brought over the ingredients to make it. While in the middle of making her truffles suddenly an idea popped into Minako's head. _'Alright! I'll give brother one so he can give it to Mitsuru-senpai!'_ Minako thought.

"Um, one teaspoon of liqueur... That doesn't seem like enough. Dissolve 200 grams of milk chocolate in hot water... Am I supposed to put hot water in it, or it into the water?" Fuuka's muttering broke Minako out of her thoughts.

"Do you need any help?"

"Oh, no, it's okay. I should be able to do this... Thanks, though."

"Well, if you need any help, I'll be happy to help."

Minako finally finished her batch of the chocolate truffles. She looked at them before setting them aside after seeing how well done they are. She turned to Fuuka who cheered a little once she finished her own truffles.

"Yes, I'm done!" Fuuka turned to Minako and smiled. "This is much more fun when they're two people here, thanks, Minako-chan!"

"You're right," Minako said as she wrapped up her truffles after they cooled off. "Let's do this again sometime."

"Of course!" Minako waved goodbye as she left after helping her clean up.

* * *

Yukari stood near the school gate debating whether or not to stay and wait for Minako. "Should I stay here and wait? But, I don't know. I want to ask her, but I don't even know whether it's true or not."

Minako having arrived at the school gate she noticed Yukari standing there. She also noticed that she looked like something was wrong. She walked over to check on her since she was little worried. "Yukari," Minako called out.

"Ah!" Yukari jumped a little not expecting Minako to be right next to her.

"Is something wrong? You looked a little troubled."

"It's fine. Nothing's wrong."

"You sure?"

"Yes..."

"Okay." Minako decided to let that go and she pulled out the truffles she made. "Here." Minako handed one of them to Yukari.

"Uh, thanks."

"I made them a little while ago. I hope you like it." Minako smiled.

Yukari looked at the chocolatey treat in her hand before she took a bite out of it. "This is pretty tasty." Minako smiled again after hearing Yukari's words.

* * *

Upon arriving at the dorm, she was greeted by a kid she hasn't met before. "Hello. My name is Ken Amada. I'll be staying here for a while. I'll try to stay out of everyone's way, so don't mind me."

"Oh, I'm Minako Arisato. It's nice to meet you."

"Surprised?" Yukari said.

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"Oh, yeah. You weren't there when we received the news."

"Hmm... Oh! That's when I had to go to practice, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. Well, anyway, like he said, this is Ken-kun. He'll be staying here for the summer." Yukari said.

"But... is that wise?"

"Don't worry. Mr Chairman said he has the potential."

"He does?!"

"Yeah, it was pretty surprising when I heard it too."

"I didn't expect a kid to join us." Minako stared at the new addition to the dorm.

"Uh, it hasn't been decided yet if he's going to join or not."

"Oh..."

With that done, Minako walked over to Ken and handed him one of her truffles to him. "Why?" Ken asked.

"I made them, and I decided to give you one since I had plenty."

"Thank you."

Minako smiled before she made her way over to her brother. "Hey, Minato?"

"Yes?" Minako pulled out another truffle and gave it to him.

"What's this for?"

"You should give that to Mitsuru-senpai."

"Uh, okay. Why?"

"Just do it!" Minako said as she pushed him towards Mitsuru. She watched as Minato walked over to Mitsuru and gave it to her.

"What's this? Did you make this?" Mitsuru asked.

"It's a truffle. And no, Minako made it."

"Tell her I said thank you." Minato walked back only for his arm to punched by his sister.

"You idiot! You weren't supposed to say I made them!"

"I wasn't?"

"Yes!"

"...Oh! That was... supposed to help..."

"Yes."

"Damn. I messed up."

"Ah, whatever. We still got the whole summer." Minako sighed before she sat down next to the table.

"Why lie about me making it?"

"Well, it's to impress her."

"I can't cook."

"Yes, you can."

"Okay, not as well as you."

"Hey? Do you have anything planned for next week?"

"Yes, I'll be training for a Kendo tournament."

"Really? When?"

"August 2nd."

"Aw, man! I wanted to watch, but I can't!"

"Why?"

"I'm going to a fellowship in the country a day before that. And won't be back until the next day."

"Well, I'll let you know how it went."

"Okay." Minako nodded. "I'm going to sleep. I'll need plenty of rest if I'm going to go train for a whole week."

* * *

**AN: ****Thank you, Guest, known as CorEagle, you've given me some useful advice, I really don't get any of that. I don't really want to put too much in this story, I mean, I will be adding a little more stuff. That's pretty much the reason I had Rio's social link last chapter. The reason why I don't want to add too much is because if I do it'll take me longer to finish the story, and as time goes on I'll end up losing interest in the story and dropping it. I guess I could start leaving responses to reviews. It'll be a good way to response to guest reviews, like yourself.**


	11. CH 11: Koromaru & Club Events

Minako slept peacefully since she has been practising for the past few days. She suddenly woke up to a familiar voice in her head which belonged to Fuuka. "Sorry to wake you! I detect a Shadow! Please hurry to the 4th floor!" Minako quickly got ready before heading to the 4th floor.

Everyone rushed through the door where they met up with Fuuka and Mitsuru who were waiting for them to arrive. "What's going on!?" Junpei asked.

"There's a Shadow in the city. Yamagishi found it by chance." Mitsuru answered.

"But... the moon isn't full yet..." Yukari said. She started to worry, thinking that the powerful Shadows could pop up anytime.

"Actually, it seems to be just a normal Shadow," Fuuka said. "However, it is outside Tartarus..."

"It's near Naganaki Shrine. Akihiko went ahead since he was in the vicinity. I'm sure he can handle it alone, but let's get ready just in case."

"Gotcha!"

There was a sudden ring from the terminal after Mitsuru finished speaking. Fuuka quickly answered it since it was most likely from Akihiko. "Yes, this is Fuuka."

"I'm here. Sorry, but I think you guys better come, right away."

"What's wrong? Is it a powerful one!?"

"No, the Shadow's been defeated. In fact, it was already defeated when I got here."

"What happened?"

"The little fella has been injured... I wanna save him if we can." Everything went quiet as the transmission from Akihiko cut off.

"'Little fella?' Who's he talking about?" Yukari said.

"Beats me," Junpei said.

"At any rate, let's go."

* * *

_**Naganaki Shrine**_

Once everyone arrived at the shrine, they found Akihiko kneeling next to a white dog covered in blood. The dog let out a pained whine. Fuuka gasped as she quickly realised who the dog was. "Koro-chan!" Fuuka dropped to her knees next to the dog. "Are you okay, Koro-chan!?"

"You know this dog?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah, everyone around here does..." Yukari answered. "We have to help him!"

"First, we must stop the bleeding."

"Man... he's one tough fighter," Akihiko said. "He beat the Shadow all by himself."

"Wait, does this mean... this dog's a persona user?!"

The dog let out a weak bark. "He says, 'This is a place of peace, so I protected it.'. There are flowers over there." Aigis pointed towards the shrine gate and just like she said, there were flowers placed near the gate.

"Hey, Aigis?" Minako called.

"Yes? How may I be of assistance?"

"Is there anything unique about this dog?"

"No, scans show nothing out of the ordinary."

"Uh, Aigis?" Aigis' attention went from Minako to Junpei. "Don't tell me you can translate dog language too..."

"Canines do not have their own language. However, speech is not the only means of communication."

"This fella really is a rare breed," Akihiko said.

"Confirmed," Aigis said.

"...He's not the only one." Junpei said to himself.

After making sure the dog is okay Mitsuru spoke up. "Alright, let's report to the chairman, so we can conclude this mission. As for a vet... It may be midnight, but I believe I can arrange for one."

"Good job, boy... You're really one amazing dog." Yukari praised Koromaru.

* * *

_**Yasoinaba**_

After a somewhat long train ride, the Gekkoukan students arrived at the small country town known as Yasoinaba. Eventually, everyone arrives at the small country high school's gate where they were greeted by the students of said school. "It's a pleasure to meet you." One of the Gekkoukan students said politely.

"It's a pleasure for us too!" One of the Yasoinaba students said as they led the Gekkoukan students to where they are going to practise.

At the court, everyone got ready for the joint practice. "Let's start off with basic drills. Might as well try going all the way to the mountains for our runs. Our region's pretty flat, so this'll be good practise."

"...Aren't we supposed to like, bond in a fellowship? Why's she bring up stuff like basic drills...?" An Inaba student said.

"Who's the liar who said that this'd be a paradise with hot springs...?"

Rio ignored the complaining students and continued on with what she was doing. "Afterwards, let's do a couple sets of muscle training, and then a match."

"How about... the losing side cleans up afterwards?" One of the students suggested.

"That sounds interesting. I'm in on that!" Minako said.

"Ugh! You too?"

"Well, it wouldn't be as fun unless something was at stake, right?" Minako said.

"She's right! Then how about not only will the losing school have to clean up... let's add ten wind sprints to the bet!" Rio added.

"It's up to ten...!?"

"We can't lose...!"

After a tough and fair match, the Gekkoukan students lost the match and had to clean up and do their wind sprints. After finally finishing their end of the deal the Gekkoukan students waited near the gate of the school. "Did you hear they have a natural hot spring there? Wanna wash each other's backs later?"

"Uh, sorry, but, no." Minako rejected. _'Mainly, because it'll be a little awkward... for me at least.'_

Aw, that's too bad." While they were talking about the Inn they were going to stay for the night, they didn't notice a little girl walked up to them. It was Minako who noticed the girl and she tapped Rio's shoulder and pointed towards her.

"...The Amagi Inn sent me to get you." Was the only thing they caught when they noticed her.

"Huh? Oh, th-thank you very much. Um... You don't work there, do you?"

"No, I'm just helping out. I'm Yukiko Amagi, the daughter of the hostess at the Amagi Inn." It was when the group noticed a woman in a kimono walk up to them.

"Ah, Yuki-chan! Did you take the car keys?"

"Oh, Kasai-san. Car keys...? Why would I... Huh? What's this?" Yukiko pulled out a pair of keys that look like they were for a car. "I-I'm so sorry. I must've mistaken them for my house keys..." Yukiko apologised.

"No worries. Well, I'm heading out to get some groceries."

"Oh, do you want me to go instead?" Yukiko asked.

"N-No, that's fine! No need to send you on that kind of errand, Yuki-chan! Plus, they'd be too heavy for you..." The woman said, "By the way, Chie-chan stopped by. She said she needed help with her homework."

"Oh, okay."

"...Oh, are you all guests? Forgive me for rambling on like that. I'm a waitress at the Amagi Inn. I hope you enjoy your stay." She said with a bow before leaving to take care of her errand.

"I'm sorry about the wait. Shall we go? This way please." Yukiko said as she led the Gekkoukan students to the Amagi Inn.

After awhile, Minako walked up ahead to Yukiko. "Hello."

"Hello."

"I'm Minako Arisato. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Minako. I'm Yukiko."

"So, do you really help around with your family business?"

"Yes."

"Must be tough for someone of your age."

"I'm used to it."

"I don't know about you, but I feel like I would be trapped if I was in your position. Having to help around. Having very little free time. Well, I'd probably only feel like that if I had parents..." Yukiko was completely quiet and she had a downed expression on her face. "It'll only be for a short time, but let's be friends, okay?"

"...Y-Yeah, sure."

* * *

_**Iwatodai Dorm**_

"And we practised for a little while before we left. That's pretty much what happened." Minako finished with her story. "So, how did your tournament go? I was hoping I would have enough time to see your match, but I was too late."

"Well, it went like..."

* * *

_**Kendo Tournament**_

The only thing that Minato could hear was the roar of the crowd as they cheered for their respective schools. Minato watches the current match with his club mates Kaz and Yuko. "Alright! Your turn is almost up. You nervous?"

"No."

"Good! Now that's what I want to hear. Need to stay calm during a match. Just give it your all. It takes guts to win." Minato nodded before stood and walked away to prepare for his match.

With the competition was over Minato, Kaz, and Yuko sat on the bleachers. The other schools having already left. "Minato-kun, You did it!"

"You did great, dude! Looks like all your hard work paid off." Kaz said.

"But...It's too bad _He_ won again."

"They say Hayase annihilates his opponents. I thought people were just exaggerating, but man, he's insane! We sure could use someone like him on our team..." Kaz stood up and let out a frustrated sigh. "Next time, we won't lose!"

"Hey, what's up?" They all turned to see a guy in a blue and black tracksuit. "Dude... you were good."

"I've been practising."

"Yeah, I can tell," Mamoru said with a smile. "Hey, I was thinking... Maybe we could hang out sometime..."

"Sure..."

"Cool. You still need to work on your technique, but if you keep at it, you could be really great. I think you might help push me to test my limits. I usually grab a bite to eat at the strip mall in Iwatodai after school... Stop by sometime if you feel like it. My name's Mamoru... Nice to meet you."

* * *

"You didn't win? Well, that's too bad." Minako said a little sad that her brother's rough training wasn't enough to win. "Anyway, are you going to meet this 'Mamoru'?"

"I don't know..."

"You should! You have a chance to make another friend."

"Fine... I will."

"I still wanted to see your match."

"Come on, let's go to bed. We got a full moon in a few days."

"Right," Minako said as she followed her brother up the stairs to the second floor where she parted from her brother to her room.

* * *

**AN: I actually tried to think of what I could do with the fellowship since Yoko and Kaz weren't there. But, no matter how much time I spent trying to think of something, nothing came to mind.**


End file.
